Tales From The Block
by carinnethewriter
Summary: Before the core four. There was a trio. Oscar, Mario , and , Malani. Oscar may have been Malani's first love, but he traded her heart for guns and she traded his love for lies. This time Malani's back. Her boys are both falling apart, but shes not here to pick up the pieces. She's here to hide, the only place she thinks she's safe(Takes place at the same time as season 2
1. Chapter 1

"What the he'll are you doing here?" Jamal yells .  
He watches as his cousin Melani dumps her luggage on the guest bed.  
"Long time no see pipsqueak." She pats Jamal on the head. Jamal immediately slaps her hand away. "I'm not a little kid anymore."  
"Yeah Yeah yeah," Melani says rolling her eyes.  
"So," Jamal asks nervously. "How long are you staying? A day an hour, Five minutes?"  
Melanie shrugs "I don't know."  
"You don't know?" Jamal yells. "How can you not know ? Do you just go through life not knowing things. "  
Melani smiles and pinches Jamal's cheeks. "Life is so much funner when it unexpected, don't you agree little cuz?"  
Jamal frowns. "No, no I don't agree. In fact life is better when it's completely not adventurous,and expectant" He argues crossing his arms.  
Melanie sits next to Jamal, who eyes her warily. Mostly because he's eyeing the hundred dollar bill that must have fallen from the duffel of roller world money he found last month.  
"I know we ended on bad terms Jamal"  
"Bad terms," Melanie, you ran away.  
I had to to. She says Her long brown braids fall in her face. She elegantly twist them into a bun on top of her head.  
"Why."  
She sighs.  
'Melani you can tell me. Your like the big sister I've always had, but never really wanted." Jamal states.  
"How kind of you," she says sarcastically.

Jamal shrugs

"How's the core four", Malani says changing the subject. God you guys remind me of when I was younger.

Not good. Jamal answers.  
What do you mean not good.  
Ruby was shot last month. He's fine Jamal continues quickly. But our other friend didn't make it.  
"I'm sorry." Malani whispers.  
"Is that why you left town," Jamal ask?  
"No, she frowns. I left town cause I needed out. This place is too small, if you let it, it'll suffocate you. You'll think the whole world is made of just this place."  
"Then why come back" Jamal asks?  
"Cause it's home pip squeak. I love the people and Its always going to be a part of me. Your parents adopted me when I was twelve after my parents died. There's no other place in the world that makes me feel the way this place makes me feel."  
"Speaking of which," Jamal starts.  
"Does Spooky know your back?"  
She stands up not looking at Jamal and heads towards the kitchen.  
Jamal follows "I'm guessing that's a no."  
Melani grabs a package of ham and slams it on the table.  
"I mean it's probably fine if he doesn't. You know maybe we should just keep it that way. Lay low. Pack your things back up." Jamal says warily.  
"Your mom said, I can stay as long as I like," Malani says.  
"My mom says things she doesn't mean all the time." Jamal defends.

Melani stares at Jamal with confusion. "Besides, isn't Oscar locked up?"  
"He got out a few months ago. Is that sandwich by any chance for me," Jamal interrupts.  
Malani rolls her eyes and takes a giant bite, and sighs.  
Jamal gasp playfully in horror.  
"Tell auntie I'll be back soon ."  
"Exactly how soon", Jamal questions?  
Malanie shrugs " be creative."  
Jamal snatches the sandwich from her hand before she makes it out the door. Then smiles evily.  
"Stay away from Spooky, he yells back at her. " "Please," he adds.

Stay away from spooky. She says the words in her head silently. Thinking maybe if she repeats it over and over again. She might actually listen to herself for once. She knows better though. She never listens to herself.  
The truth of the matter is, she shouldn't have come back to free ridge in the first place. She'd had a comfy condo in the hills. She was making it just fine as sue chef at Madame Alexanders, but she'd been stupid. She'd messed with the wrong guy. And the wrong guy had happened to be madame Alexander's nephew who'd left her with a swollen lip and promises of more.  
She'd been stupid. She'd thought she'd get an easy in sleeping with the bosses nephew. She hadn't known that the bosses nephew was going to turn out to be a psychotic brat. If that wasn't bad enough Tyler still thought she was his. He was still waiting for her to come running back.

So here she was, the only place she knew Tyler couldn't find her. Free Ridge was safe in its unsafety. Her pass was hidden so well, she'd almost forgotten it herself. But here she was winter coat rapped tight in this stupid cold wind. Like she was sixteen again. Damn life was easy then. Even when it wasn't.  
Malani doesn't mean to make it all the way to Mario's house, but that's where she ends up. She hasn't even gotten to knock on the door before it opens Her fist still stuck in mid air.  
Ruby, stars back at her. God, he's gotten so big since the last time she's seen him. Has it really been that long.  
Malani, he ask? "What what are you doing here."? She notices a pregnant white women standing behind him.  
"Um, Your mom and dad are ... fine right" She questions hesitantly?  
Ruby just stares at her, his arm in a sling.  
"Uh yeah yeah, this is Mario's girlfriend. She's pregnant Ruby says nervously. Mario forgot to use a condom. Mom's not happy about that. I always kind of wondered what happened to you day you were here and then you just kind of disappeared. "  
Malani nods. Feeling like she doesn't belong and like this is the absolute worst timing.  
"Heard you got shot," she says.  
"Uh yeah" Ruby answers. "Word travels fast, even to you."  
"Jamal told me this morning. How are you feeling"  
"Alive" Ruby says. Pissed.  
"Hi,"the pregnant woman says coming from behind Ruby.  
"I'm helping him work on his feelings. I know how inner city life can be. I mean Ruby's the first person I know who's been shot, but change starts from within the community. We can all make a difference."  
"This is Amber, "Ruby says rolling his eyes.  
"Amber this is Malani."  
"So how do you know Mario", Amber asks. "Is he like an old flame. Because he's mine now she says viciously, then she smiles kindly."  
Malanie pulls Ruby closer. 'Your mom is actually letting this crazy ass white women stay here."  
Ruby shrugs. "Shes having a hard time with it, but technically Amber is family now."

"Oh I've come back just in time this is going to be so entertaining."

Ruby gives her a look. "Drama Queen is not a good look on your Malani. I would think you would have matured into a respectable woman."  
"Why on earth would you think that."  
Amber looks at Malani, "so do I have to worry about you."  
Malani shrugs." I mean being that I was Mario's first everything. You'll probably have to ask him. You know what they say about first."  
Ruby scolds her, "she's pregnant. Don't entice her. Besides aren't you the little liar. Wasn't that Angelica."  
"She came at me first." Malanie whines.  
Mrs. Martinez comes from behind Ruby.  
"Malanie"?  
"His Mrs. Martinez."  
"Your back. Jamal didn't say..."  
"I just arrived last night" she interrupts.  
Mrs Martinez gives her a big hug. "How's the restaurant. Omg, I have to tell Mario. He's going to flip when he see's you."

Aubelita comes from a back room and centers a stare on her. "What is it you've come back for, She asks."

"Maybe I'm homesick," Malanie says.

"I call bullshit," Abuelita snaps. "You know better than anyone secrets don't last here. Might as well spill it."

Amber sits on a chair side eyeing. She's been here for weeks now, and can't get Mrs Martinez to even look in her direction most of the time.

Ruby shrugs looking at her. "Don't worry, Mario and Malanie were never a thing. She was always Spooky's girl. He's the lead of the Saints. Not that football team from Louisiana, but a gang from up the street. But I guess you know that already. Don't let her get under her skin. She's not nearly as tough as she seems, neither is my mother. Besides if there was anyone you'd have to worry about it would be Angelica. Mario's ex and..."

Mario runs into the room then, interrupting Ruby. He looks at Malani like he's seen a ghost. His words are stuck in his mouth. " Your back" He asks shocked?

"No Mario, I'm a figment of your imagination." Malani says excitedly. "But thanks for being so ecstatic to see me."

Mario laughs and give her a big hug, "I'm sorry I'm just shocked that's all."

Mrs Martinez looks at Mario. " maybe you should take notes from Malanie. She's used her degree for opening up a fancy restaurant, instead of making babies and becoming a statistic."

"Mom I have a job!"

"Mario you need a real job. Looking for a job is not a job. Mrs. Martinez yells before walking out. Who do you think is going to provide for that baby?"

Malani smiles playfully.

Ruby shoves past all of them making his way to his bedroom.

"So what brings you all the way back here." Mario asks.

Malani squints at him. Mario knows her better than anyone. Except maybe Spooky.

She doesn't say anything.

"Maybe I just miss my boys."

Amber stands ups then. Her pregnant belly slowing her down.

"Just to be sure. My boys." She air quotes" is a figure of speech right. It's some kind of ghetto slang"

Malani ignore hers and looks at Mario. "Did your girlfriend just call me ghetto?"

"Malanie this is my fiance Amber."

"We've already met," Amber smiles.

Malani laughs, "Relax momma cougar. Noone's out here to steal Mario from you. He's more of a brother to me than anything."

"Well how come you don't feel the same way about Ghost?'

"Ghost," Mario ask confused.

"Yeah you know. Scary gang guy , tats, cocky."

Mario and Malani both burst into laughter. "Babe," Mario corrects. "You mean, Spooky."

"God, I can't keep track of all these nick names, she yells grabbing a newspaper from the table and fanning herself. "Mario can you go by the store real quick."

"What do you need," Mario ask?

"Ice Cream " Amber says pouting. "Babe I just came from the store." Mario wines.

"Pleeeease," she says, Rubbing her belly.

"Fine" Mario says breaking, "What Kind."

"Anything but that Brand that just says Ice Cream"

"Whats wrong with the Brand that Just says Ice Cream?"

"Gosh, don't spoil the girl," Malani says sarcastically.

"Don't worry I got you," she says shoving Mario out.

"So what brings you back to good Ole Free Ridge" Mario ask suspiciously. Once there outside again. The cold air slaps them in the face.

"Your fiance is crazy wanting icecream in this kind of weather." Malani says ignoring his question.

"Your fancy restaurant get to much for you to handle," Mario pushes ?

Malanie doesn't say anything for a while. "I'm taking a break from the restaurant."

"Taking a break, Please Mario says sarcastically, I've known you since you were six."

"Then you should know, I can handle anything. " Malani snaps.

"I also know you don't take breaks," Mario says cockily."

Malani raps her coat tighter. "What about you, Amber Really"?

"What's wrong with Amber," Mario shrugs.

"Nothing, she just. I don't know... different"

"She thinks the world is peaches and cream."

"I like that about her." Mario mumbles.

But she can read between the lines. There's something Mario's hiding. She won't push it though. Its not like she's in the mood to share her own secrets.

"So, how long do you think your going to stay with your mom."

"As long as she let's me, or til I find a job. Maybe you can get me one at your restaurant"

"Mario you can't even boil water. " She laughs

"Your a master chef, can't you teach me." He says.

Malanie laughs .

"Fine," Mario says more seriously. "You don't have to tell me what really going on . I'm bound to find out eventually you know. How long you think you can keep a secret from Spooky."

"Forever, Oscar doesn't even know I'm here."

"Yeah well, mission aborted, " Mario says looking towards the convenience store door.

Malani looks up to see spooky staring right at her. His eyes lock on hers as he moves a cigarette to his mouth. She goes cold for a second her heart stopping.

"Damn it" she should have stayed cooped up at her aunts house. At least there it was he walks toward them, she tries to breathe again. Hoping that the brief note of panic isn't printed on her face.

Spooky walks up to Mario first, "How's Ruby."

Mario shrugs "he doin."

Spooky nods. Then he looks toward Malanie. His eyes rake up and down her body. He smiles before he lands on her eyes.

"Nice to see you too", Malanie says. She intended not to speak first. But staring at him now. Her nerves has gotten the better of her.

Spooky chuckles staring at her. "I'm sorry do i know you?" " The guys behind him laugh along. Its a mean antic that's meant to break her heart.  
Dealing with Spooky is like playing with fire. He used to be different, smart , rational. He used to remind her more of Ceasor his little brother. Now he reminds her of the devil. If the devil was a tatted up sexy as hell gang leader. Who knows maybe he his. It would only be fair.  
"Still looking at him, " Malani smirks.  
"No, I don't believe we've met. I used to have a boyfriend who looked a lot like you though, except he was smarter, he would never have gotten himself locked up behind..."

"Stop!" Spooky screams cutting her off. His face is one of barely contained anger. "I went to prison to save your ass."

"Oh, so you do know me. " Malani sneers.

Oscar comes face to face with her. God damn it, she doesn't need him this close. She can't breathe with him this close and it's not because shes afraid.

"Your dead to me amor, " he says. Only this time it does break her heart because he calls her love and he know that used to make her heart melt.

"I buried you a long time ago. I buried Oscar a long time ago. So if you think your gonna come back and we're going to take off where we left off. Your wrong. You got three days to get the hell out of Freeridge or all hell breaks loose."

Malani stands there fuming. She should be shocked but she not.

Mario is however. "Don't you think your being a little irrational she's just visiting spooky."

"Did I ask you," Spooky says turning on Mario. One of his guys step to Mario daring him to disagree again. "

"Its okay" Malani says. Stepping in front of Mario. Not that he needs her too. He's bigger than her now. Stronger, but old habits don't really die fast.

Spooky leaves. His minions follow behind him,and he does't look back.

That breaks her heart too. Even though it shouldn't. She left Spooky behind a long time ago. She buried him the same way he buried her, alongside blood and guns and dreams that are never ever going to come true. She sprinkled them with secrets she'll never ever tell him, and she laid them to rest.

But her heart, her stupid heart doesn't know the difference between Oscar and Spooky. It doesn't understand that Spooky is a broken figment of Oscar, that there are pieces of him that will never be fixed, and that she can't love him, because spooky will never ever love her back.

"You okay," Mario says with concern.

She nods following him into the store.

"He won't hurt me," she says. Mario says nothing.

He doesn't ask her what happened all those years ago. He's been stop pushing that issue. Instead once inside he throws her a giant bag of hot fries. Remembering how they always used to cheer her up.

"You know these things are terrible for you now," She says smiling.

"So is heartbreak," Mario says winking.

"Damn it, there's no Ben and Jerry's anywhere in this god damn store."

Malanie laughs.

"What," Mario says looking at her oddly.

She shrugs, "Nothing."

"He grabs four jars of a non brand ice cream."

She grabs a Coke from the fridge on the way out. "See why can't I fall in love with a nice guy like you," she mumbles.

They dump all there contents on the counter.

"Malani is that you? " Mr green says with a smile.

Malani nods at the old man. "In the flesh."

"I hear you have big business now. You a mega star."

She should correct the lie, she knows she should but she's been telling it for so long. She doesn't think she can stomach being a disappointment. Besides it's not her fault the rumor spread. Is it?

Instead she smiles. "Its so great to see you again," Mr. Green.

Mario grabs the bag from the counter. Handing her the bag of hot fries and the coke. He glares at her.

"Whats that look for " she asks.

"Nothing."

"Your not giving me that look for nothing," she snaps back.

The cold air hits them again outside.

"I can't believe you still love him."

"Really Mario, How is that so hard to believe ?"

"Because he not the same person," Mario snaps. "And I don't want to see you get hurt. You have it good. This place is bad for you. Why the hell would you come back here Malani.

He means well, God she knows he means well. She spent her childhood having Mario's back and even when everyone betrayed her. Mario still had her back.

"You came back" She says.

"I came back for the same reason you came back. My family is here."

"And Spooky who wants you dead," he adds

"He doesn't want me dead," she snaps

"You betrayed him." Mario snaps. "You betrayed him and he

"You know I didn't Mario, You know I never...

"I don't know what to believe Malani. " "Hell, I don't even know you" "You keep secrets and

"We all have secrets Mario,"

Mario nods, "Yeah true. But my secrets aren't hurting anyone ."

He storms off then, and she watches him leave. Left alone on the sidewalk in the stupid cold running away from rich boys and hiding away from a gangleader she used to love. She falls apart for a split second. Then she sucks the tears back in . She walks forward knowing she not going to leave in three days. She doesn't have anywhere else to go, no one else to turn to.

If Spooky finds her fine. If he's pissed fine, but she not letting him chase her away this time. He'll have to put a gun to her head, and if he does that again. This time, he better shoot.

Thank you all for reading. I do not in any way affiliate or have any right to On My Block. This is strictly for fun! Please comment if you enjoy and would like another chapter. HAPPY READING.

" 


	2. Chapter 2

Before Love.

She met him among pink icing and rainbow sprinkled donuts that taste like love. He had no tattoos then, and his smile was bright. Until, She bumped into him and the donut he was holding ended up faced down on the floor. The boy looked like he was about to catch a tantrum, then his eyes locked with hers.  
"Your pretty," he said. Not so much to her, but more stating a fact. Like the sky is blue or the grass is wet.  
She smiled back, taken off guard for a second. Until he added, "pretty girls are always clumsy."  
Fire radiated to her face and before she could think to stop herself. she stomped hard on his foot.  
"And boys are stupid," she yelled back at him.  
That was the first ever fight she'd had with Oscar Diaz. Even then, he'd made up for it, catching up to her a minute later and a block away.  
"Hey Pretty girl," He smiled.  
"What do you want," she snapped.  
"I'm sorry" he said. " I'm having a bad day."  
"Yeah , well welcome to the club, now if you would move out of my way. " Malani growled.  
He held up a white paper bag. "For you," He said.  
"But I was the one who ruined your donut."  
"There's three inside if you don't mind sharing." He said.  
"But we're only two," she answers. Like that's the weird thing, and not this boy running down the block to give her a donut after she's ruined his.  
"One is for my brother Ceasor. " He says offering it to her.  
She takes the bag reluctantly and looks inside.  
"What," he snaps. "My sprinkled donuts not good enough."  
"She rolls her eyes. "I never said that ".  
But you were thinking it,he says defensifely.  
"How do you know what i was thinking" she snaps.  
"Because there all thinking it. I'm bad news no good. A problem child, a lost cause, a conficts in the making. Maybe I am but what the he'll am I supposed to do. My mother shoots up like it's her lifeline.' He growls. "So don't look at me like it's my fault. I'm not the plague. I'm not the devil."

He's out of breathe from defending himself. His eyes are lit like fireworks reflecting the moon. And she sees him. She really sees him. She sees the kind of hurt she has from her parents death written in the reflection of his eyes. He has the same hurt. Like he's lost something, someone.  
She doesn't know him so she doesn't hug him. She doesn't reach for his hand or offer any comfort. Instead, she opens the bag splits one of the donuts and hands him half. There still an extra donut so maybe later he can have one with his brother.  
He takes it, and they sit, and they don't talk. They don't say there names yet, or where there from. She doesn't ask him why he stays, and she doesn't tell him to go. They sit fourteen years old, sticky fingered and broken hearted. Like the world is falling apart and they can heal themselves with sugar.

It's not like Malani asked for this, but the stupid guys from Freeridge started it. She hasn't done anything. Okay, so maybe she'd told Bentley Leger, Free ridges star football player to eat dirt. She didn't think he'd have her blacklisted for it. She didn't want attention. She wanted cookbooks and lunch alone in the library. How the hell did they even find her.  
Oh that's right, Mr. SUPER DUPER FRIENDLY over here. She doesn't know why he keeps taking this student body president thing seriously. She doesn't need freinds. She doesn't want them.  
"Hello dorks," Bently yells from across the hall.  
"Hello idiot," Mario says back.  
Mario isn't as intimidated as he should be. Especially since the boys got no muscle. And Bently has been in eight grade as the least three times.  
"Leave us alone," Malani mumbles. When She moves to walk pass, Bentley shoves her books down. He stands there waiting for her to pick them up. A sleezy move on his part.  
Mario bends down to pick them up instead. For once She's greatful for the boy with the perfect life who talks and smiles too much. But, when Mario Bends down, Bentley kicks them away and him and his trio laugh along.  
Its surprising that Free Ridge has bullies with all the gangs and the problem that the school packs, you would think they'd be busy enough without the extra stuff. But she thinks maybe she is the only one being bullied.  
Malani's tired today. This place sucks, and she misses her mom and dad. Problems that can never be solved. Her instincts get the best of her, and she shoves Bentley across the hall in one swift move. He stumbles a bit. She's not strong enough to throw him down , but it gives her and Mario time to leave.  
Mario is glaring at her . "Chica are you crazy"?

She doesn't realize Bently has followed her until she falls to the ground a minute later. She hears other kids gasp in the hall.  
"Really," she yells at him. "Is your ego bruised that badly. Just because I don't like you.'  
"No, it's because you think your better than us". He spits. "With your fancy purses and shoes. You think your too good to talk to me don't you," he growls?

Mario helps her up. Anger on his face, and the pulse in his neck visible.

"What the hell is your problem Bently!'  
Mario steps to him, head to head. Face to face. Both boys fierce. She's afraid Bentley will hurt him.

'Mario,stop"!

'You should listen to her," Bentley growls.

Why the hell is he doing this Malani wonders. He just met her. He doesn't know her. This place hates her. This boy hates her.

"Touch her again and..."

"And what," Bentley yells! "Your going to send me to detention."

Some of the kids laugh. The bell has rung, and most of them have gone to class.

'Touch her again and your dead Bernard."

The voice that says it this time isn't Mario's.  
It belongs to the boy from the summer. The one she shared a donut with months ago, before school even started.

Bently freezes. He gives Malani a menacing look.

Oscar comes closer. "Come on Bernard,"he taunts. "We all know your not hard. You wet the bed til you were like what, ten."

"I had a bladder dysfunction,"he yells. "And the names Bentley".

"Leave her alone Bentley,"Oscar says. His voice is a warning. Oscar isn't as big as Bently. But Bently doesn't argue. He walks away, but not before giving Malani a look meant to warn. She's afraid it's not over, but at least he leaves.

Mario and Malani are alone in the hall with Oscar now, Oscar doesn't move.

"You guys coming are what," Oscar asks finally.

Mario gives Malani a look now.  
She doesn't know him so she doesn't know what that look means, If she had to guess, she would say it meant please dont go.

Still, She follows Oscar, and Mario follows her. And if you have to guess. Guess that it goes on like this forever.

Malani holds the baby. "Your brothers not big enough to eat donuts," She says, ' which means you lied to me."

" I'll eat it for him, until he's big enough," Oscar smiles.

Baby Ceasor reaches for the gold bangles Malani has around her wrist while Oscar warms a bottle on the stove.  
Their mother is passed out in the other room. Malani doesn't know if she's drunk or high or both. She could be dead in there for all Malani knows. Oscar refuses to let her go pass the kitchen.

She shouldn't be here if her aunt found her. She'd have a heart attack. And her mother, her poor Preachers wife of a mother, must be spinning in her grave.

"Oscar your taking to long."

The baby cries in Malanie arms. She wants to put him down, but there no basket or car seat around, and though she'd never tell Oscar she doesn't trust what's been on that couch.

"Just give me a minute,"he says.  
He pulls the bottle from the microwave and squirts milk on his wrist.

"Your a pro," Malanie smiles.

He takes the baby from her arms and she watches as Ceasor drinks.

"He should be eating solid food now", Malani says.  
She's careful when she says it. She doesn't want Oscar to close up. He didn't want her here. But Mario was busy with football practice, and she was bored. There's only so many books a girl can read alone in the library when it's nice out.  
Oscar had come up with a thousand reasons she should find something else to do.  
One, being they weren't even friends.  
He was a bad liar. The three of them had been hanging out ever since Bently pushed her in the hallway three weeks ago. They spent most of the afternoons at Mario's house, playing video games and watching old saved by the bell reruns.  
"Those white kids have it good," Mario had said.  
Malani had once had it good too. With the money her parents left her, she'd have enough for college and have it good again one day.  
She missed her mother, but she was so grateful for her aunt and uncle. Technically she had it good too and so did Mario. It had takin a screaming eight month year old baby with no food and a broken boy who was refusing to be broken to make her see that.

"I'm going to go get snacks," she said.

"There are already snacks,"Oscar snapped.

A lie, she already checked when he'd gone in the back room to get a diaper.

"I could go get more." She says, "and we can watch t.v ."  
Oscar looks at her annoyed.  
"There is no t.v Malani, cables off."  
"OK."  
"OK well what, " Oscar said defensively.  
Malani sighs. "It fine oscar."  
"You think this is fine," Oscar snaps. "You think this is what I deserve, a baby and a fucked up mother!"  
Ceasor crys over his yelling.  
"Stop, your upsetting him," she whisper shouts.  
Her heart breaks. Damn it her hearts been breaking since she walked in. Since she saw the screaming baby alone on the couch and Oscar screaming screaming screaming for his mother. Since he looked at her embarrassed and shaking and she pretended not to see.  
"Why are you still here" He asks.

"What do you mean," she says. "I thought we could hang out."

He laughs a fake laugh "You still want to be friends after this," he says in disbelief.

"You stopped that jackass from messing with me."

"So say thank you and leave," Oscar says grumpily.

"It's not that simple," she jokes. "I'm indebted to you now."

"You think this would make me leave," she said.  
"Yeah, it should." He snaps.  
"Well it wont."  
"Let me help you. Let me buy you food Oscar."  
He looks at her. The baby stops crying. Ceasor has fallen asleep in his arms.

"My Aunt has..."

"Don't tell anyone"Oscar snaps before she can finish.  
"But.."

"No buts," he yells again. "You tell someone and you know what happens. They'll take Ceasor away. Is that what you want"?

She did. It was fucked up, but it was true. She didn't dare say it out loud and she hoped her eyes didn't give her away. She thanked God Oscar wasn't a mind reader. Because, that sweet baby boy nuzzled on his chest, she wanted him safe and fed and off dirty couches and needle filled floors.

Despite, what she wanted Malani didn't tell. Instead she returned the next day despite with baby food and marshmallows.  
When she knocked on the door. Mario stood behind her. Graham crackers and chocolate in hand.  
"Are you sure this is a good idea," Mario whined."  
"Why wouldn't be." Malani shrugged.  
"I don't know Oscar's never invited us to his house before."  
"We've never asked to come."  
Mario shrugged, " Because he never invited us."  
"Because we never asked," Malani says again.  
"We can do this all day," Mario says stuffing a marshmellows in his mouth.  
Malani knocked on on the door.  
"Hey," Oscar answered "What do you two want."  
Malani could hear a woman yelling in the background. "Oscar I told you to hold your brother while I..." She stops when she sees them.  
The woman that stood in front of Malani was not drunk, she wasn't high either. Malani could see the tired lines that lined his mother's face, but to anyone unknowing the sleeping baby in her arms was excuse enough of that.  
She froze for a second before planting a smile on her face. If Malani hadn't known better, she would have thought Oscar had made the whole thing up. Like they had not spent the afternoon before feeding a crying baby Ceasor while she was passed out in the other room.  
A scowl was on Oscars face, but Malani realized a scowl was almost always on his face.  
"Mario stop eating all the marshmallows," Malani snapped.  
"Don't give me the bag if you don't want me to eat them." he snapped back.  
"What do you guys want," Oscar said crossing his arms.  
"Oscar is that a way to greet your friends." The baby woke up and started to cry. "  
"I'm going to feed Ceaser you guys have fun o.k "  
She pushes Oscar out and closes the door behind her.  
Malani smiles at Oscars frown. "Lets go to the park." She says  
"Why," Oscar groans.  
"I don't know" , Malani smiles.

She tries to sneak the two cans of baby food back into her backpack, but Oscar sees them. He doesn't say anything. So she doesn't say anything either.  
The three of them end up sitting at the park snacking on marshmallows and strawberry soda that Mario picked up on the way.  
"What do you think that woman does," Malani says?  
They play a game of guessing the professions of random people. Malani points to a lady with a dark bouncy ponytail. She wears a sweatshirt and and matching gray sweatpants.  
"Totally a spy," Mario says.  
She is not a spy, Malani laughs rolling her eyes.  
"Your an idiot,"Oscar adds.  
"I'm telling you," Mario argues. "The people you least expect to be spies are always spies."  
"She looks like a nurse to me." Malani says.  
"O.k now you guys are both idiots," Oscar laughs.  
"You realize there's no wrong answer right genius," Mario argues. "We don't actually know what she does."  
Oscar shoves him. "You can't really think that woman is a spy."

"You can't really not see it". She's jogging with sunshades. "Who does that!"

Oscar shrugs. "See that guy over there reading under the tree." Oscar nods. "She's trying to get his attention."

"How do you know,"Mario asks.

"She's already run past here three times in five minutes and the parks track is two miles long. She's not wearing a ring, Oscar points out, and see that car over there, she walked over there to take a water break a while ago."

"And"! Mario says confused.

"And" Oscar adds. "It must be hers. Look at the bumper sticker. It says number one teacher on it."

"How can you even see that far," Malani whines it's not fair. Your no fun."  
Oscar laughs, Taking a marshmellow from the bag "I win."  
"No Mario" yells outraged. "You do not win. You know why, because maybe a teacher is just her cover story. Still doesn't prove she's not a spy oscar!"  
"Don't you think if she was a spy she'd have hit her target by now." Oscar says.  
"Maybe she did. Maybe she just wants to go on a jog." Mario shouts. "Spys go on jogs all the time. "  
"Yeah but they don't get out of breathe so easily,' Oscar's says.  
"Will you two stop," Melani shouts. "This was supposed to be a fun game. Apologize, right now."  
"I thought there were no right are wrong answers. " Oscar says to Mario.  
"That was before, "Mario yells.  
"Before what?"  
"Boys!" Malani yells. "I said apologize"

"sorry." Oscar says.  
Mario crosses his arms "sorry."

They lie there for another twenty minutes. Oscar and Mario bond over details of the last football game. Malani is fine listening and soaking up the sun rays.  
It's not until they get ready to leave, and Malani goes to throw away the empty soda cans that she sees him.  
Tats cover his left arm, his eyes are dark and trained on her. He turns to her. Her instincts scream danger run, but she also feels like she'll regret it if she does.  
He meets her at the trash can. The boys are deep in conversation. They don't notice.

"Hi," Malani says. (What the hell don't talk to strangers. Your going to get killed.)  
"That boy over there you know him." The stranger ask.  
"Which one," she asks.  
"You know which one."  
She nods.

"Send him a message for me," the stranger says.

Malani nods. She should leave, but her feet won't move.

"Tell him, Lil ricky's lookin for him you got that."

Malani nods.

"Don't forget, it's important," he says.

"He's right there," Malani says. She was thinking it. But she can't believe the words actually left her mouth.

Lil ricky's laughs. "Your smart kid." I like you. "Anyway you let him know what i said."

Malani nods. Keeping her mouth shut rhis time.  
When she meets up with the boys again there arguing over what hot sause goes better with Nina's tacos .  
She wraps her arms around both of their shoulders and doesn't say a word. She doesn't know why, but she means to keep her little meeting with Lil Ricky a secret. Possibly forever.

"Thank you" Oscar says, once there alone again. Mario gone home but Oscar insists on walking her back home.

"For what," she ask.

"This," he says, pointing between them, "For a whole hour I felt like a kid."

"You are a kid Oscar."She says.

Silence fills the air between them for a while. He wraps his arm around her. The air feels like summer and it smells like rain. She hopes they make it home before it starts to drizzle. She lays her head tiredly on his shoulder,as they walk, and when she does, he whispers in her ear.

"What did Lil ricky want."

Thanks so much for reading guys. Updates every two weeks on Mondays. So, every other Monday. Let me know if you like the story so far. Xoxo Happy Reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Old Lies and New Lies

"So what are you going to do?"

Malani lies on her back, eyes focused on the bouncy ball she's throwing up and down.

"Nothing".

"Nothing,' Jamal yells. "Are you insane ? Spooky wants you gone."

"I don't care what Spooky wants," Melani snaps!

Jamal sits on the edge of the bed. "But your making me an accomplice. What if he ask me if I've seen you," He says frantically?

"Say you haven't." She shrugs.

"I don't know if you know this but, I'm a terrible liar. Probably the worst liar in the world. You don't want me keeping your secrets."

"Me staying here isn't a secret," Malani says.

"But it should be," Jamal yells. "What if he shows up here or at the store? What the hell am I supposed to do Malani?"

"I don't know but I hope your better at hiding me then you are at hiding that money."

"What money," Jamal asks awkwardly?

"The money your hiding in that gym bag."

"How did you..."

"Laser vision," Melani says. Really she snuck into his room and looked. She knew there had to be a reason he was hauling that thing around.

Jamal looks at her skeptically. "How many people have you told?"

"Like I've had time to brag about my little cousins being a bank robber. I'm wanted by a gang leader, remember. "

"Riiiiight," Jamal says not bothering to correct her about the bank robber thing.

Melanie closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"So what are you going to do," Jamal asked again.

Malani looks at him quizzically. " I told you nothing."

"I thought maybe you changed your mind. I thought maybe you realized what a ruthless heartless person Oscar is. The man threw his own brother out there on the streets running from the freakin prophets."

Malani's heart stops. "What?" She sits up. The expression on her face must change because Jamal is silent.

"Jamal," she shouts. "Talk"!

I just meant , "Oscar isn't safe for you. I mean every time he talks to me, he says no hard feelings even though I hate your cousin."

He's not safe? She's tired of hearing that. She's been hearing that since she was fifteen.

"What do you mean he threw Ceaser out."

Her hearts beating. The name Ceaser brings painful memories, sirens and locks and Oscar screaming. It holds good memories to though of pink icing, and hot fries, and pretending they were old enough to care for a baby.

"Ceasor messed up. " Jamal mumbles.

Melani doesn't like this feeling. She doesn't like the tightening in her chest, or the way her heart keeps beating beating beating. She doesn't like the fear that creeps up in her belly, or the thoughts that come to her head.

"How"

"He was supposed to kill Latrell and he didn't."

She swallows. Then she laughs, but it isn't funny" she wants to punch Oscar in the face. She want to go back in time and take things back. She wants him to love her but she wants to hate him and she want to cry cry cry. "

"He's supposed to protect him," she whispers. He promised. "Where is Ceasor now, Malani asks horrified.

"Jamal shrugs. "I don't know."

"He's one of your best friend, and you've left him homeless."

Jamal looks offended." I've been busy."

"So he obviously didn't help you rob the bank," Malani snaps. "Or, maybe he did. Oh my god your not a Santos are you?"

"I would never rob a bank Malani" Jamal yells! "What kind of person do you think I am. This is roller world money, and no, I'm not even sure the Santos would take me."

"Roller world," she says. Lil ricky's roller world money"?

He nods.

"She flops back down on the bed, I have enough issues. I honestly don't even want to know," she says.

When she arrives at that afternoon. She finds him sipping beer under his mother's canopy in the backyard. It looks like he's hiding from his fiance.

" I can't do any more grocery runs o.k. Besides, I'm almost out of money. "

"Hey, I wasn't going to question you, " She says hands on her hips.

He sighs. "I thought you were Amber"

"Hiding from your fiance," she teases. "Must be true love"

"What are you doing here? You can't hide from Oscar at my house."  
You know, Oscar threw Ceasor out on the street.  
Mario nods. I know.  
" And your just accepting that. Your not going to stand up to him, tell him anything at all."  
"Malani Ruby was shot, " Mario yells. "He almost died" !

"I understand but.."

"No buts," Mario shouts. " It's like Oscar said himself , the Oscar we know died a long time ago. I couldn't talk Spooky into anything he didn't want to do if my life depended on it. He's not the same person, leave it." Mario states.  
"You won't even try, " Malani asks.  
Mario glares at her. "No, and neither should you."  
"I'm just saying Ceasor is his brother. He promised. ..  
"Don't talk about promises we made when we were five years old Malani."  
"Mario we were sixteen."  
"So what, it's the same shit. I'm serious." I know you like your my own flesh and blood, better even. Don't go playing around the Santos. Trying to fix shit."  
She doesn't look at him.  
"I'm not stupid Mario."  
"But your reckless,"he says. " And you always try to fix thing that can't be fixed."  
"Except this can be fixed, someone just has to talk to spooky and get him to realize that he's being a complete dick. "  
"Even if that were true,you'd be the last person he'd ever listen too."  
Mario's right, she knows he is. But that doesn't make it any better.  
"We're talking about a kid who needs a place to stay. Malani says.  
"Mario! Your fiance is looking for you Ruby says walking through the back door."  
Mario sighs. "Promise"?  
"Promise What ," Malani says.  
"You know what."  
"Fine, I promise."  
"You have to say it."  
"I said it! I promise I'll stay away from Spooky. "  
She's knows it's a lie when she says it. It's only a matter of time.  
Mario knows too because he gives her a pitting look.  
" Please Malani, for real this time," he says.

"I swear I'll try," she says.

When Mario leaves its Ruby that takes his seat. Ruby picks up the beer that Mario left behind and Melani let's him. The kid just got shot for heavens sake.

"How's it going," Melani ask?

Ruby shrugs. "I don't know."

She doesn't know how to answer. So she doesn't.

After an awkward silence Ruby finally talks, but it's the last thing she wants to hear.

"Why does Oscar hate you so much." He asks.

She looks at Ruby and smiles, but it's a painful smile.

"So many reasons really." She says. But mostly, I wasn't there when he needed me.

"I wasn't there for Olivia," Ruby says sadly.

"There's a different between not being able to stop something bad from happening, and being the force of destruction" she mumbles.  
She doesn't say that there is really only one reason Oscar hates her, and it's a reason she can never ever change.

"You hardly look like the force of destruction Malani. Ruby smiles looking at her, and his smile is still the same as when he was a toddler. But his eyes arent as bright. There darkened with a sadness she wishes she could fix. Maybe Mario's right. Maybe she is always trying to fix things.

"Mario likes you," Ruby continues. " Mario would never hang out with anyone who was insanely destructive or crazy."

"Really we're using your brother as an example. Have you met his fiance." Malani laughs.  
" She's not that bad,' Ruby shrugs. "Neither is Oscar. I hung out with him today. He taught me how to make a mean Martini. "  
Malani laughs. "He made you slice the strawberrys didn't he."  
Ruby nods , "Yeah."  
Malani smiles, " Strawberrys sliced the wrong way really gets under his skin. I used to do it on purpose sometimes".  
"Ruby nods. "Oscar also does not like being called mean.'  
Malani burst into laughter. "You told him he was mean."  
Ruby nods, "I kind of told him he should do more protecting, stop innocent people from getting shot. I told him if they were Saints they would protect people. Ruby's voice falls into a whisper. "Instead of letting them die."  
"So you blamed him," Melani says.  
"I did," Ruby says.  
"What did he tell you?"  
"That I was ungrateful, and I should stop complaining. " Ruby says.  
Malani smiles, he was a little right you know, "Your lucky to be alive "  
" Yeah, but I wanted Olivia to get to be alive too, " he says.  
Malani nods in understanding. "She wants Oscar to still love her, she wants to take back the mistakes she's made.  
"Sometimes, life doesn't let us choose, she says. Sometime even when it does, it feels like there are no choices."  
There's a peaceful silence that feels the air for a moment.  
At least he heard you out, she finally says.  
What do you mean?  
"If he told you to stop complaining he must have at least listened to what you had to say."  
Ruby shrugs. "I guess he did, So what it doesn't change anything."  
"Not for you, but maybe for me." she smiles.  
"He listens to you, so tell him when you see him. I'm looking for him. Tell him I'm not leaving freeridge." Tell him let Ceasor back in." Tell him to meet me in the park, at our old spot. "  
Ruby looks at her oddly. "But you just promised Mario you wouldn't go around Oscar."  
"Yeah, but I can't help it if Oscar comes to me. "  
"But you called him"! I don't know how I feel about playing messenger behind my brothers back."  
" I'll give you fifty dollars."  
"Done" Ruby says.  
"Also, Mario never finds out about this."  
"Secrets from my brother are an extra twenty bucks." Ruby adds.  
"A buisness man I see." She smiles.  
" I'll give you five to keep it a secret, taken it or leave it."  
"Fine it's a deal," Ruby says.

"You told him," Malani shouts later that day! "I cannot believe you told him, what part of secret did you not get!" she shouts into Jamal's phone. Jamal snatches it back.  
"Tell your stupid friend I want my five dollars back."  
"Ruby says on the bright side you have at least twenty five minutes before Mario arrives at your door."  
"Tell Ruby he is no longer my trusted sidekick!" She shouts!  
"Jamal repeats that sentence into his phone then looks at her."  
"Ruby says it's not his fault," Mario bribed him. "He says technically he still got the job done. He still delivered the message and beggars can't be choosers".  
"What did Mario bribe him with?" It better be bars of gold or some shit." Malani shouts.  
"Tickets to see Cardi B. " Jamal answers.  
"Tell Ruby thanks. Thanks a lot Malani snaps.I'm so thrilled to know that Cardi B is way more important then Ceaser's  
a well being."  
Jamal makes an offended look. "That is Brutal. I am not repeating that."

Malani's own phone rings at that moment. She doesn't look at the number before answering.

"Hello!" She says pretty rudely. It's not her fault her ex best friends kid brother just ruined her plans for the night.

"You want to meet, fine let's meet. I hear you out, then you leave, understood?"

Oscar's voice sounds tired, stubborn, the last thing he sounds like he's going to do is hear her out.

'I'm not leaving, she says, she doesn't mean to say it the way it comes out. She means to say it with fire but her words are laced with fear."

He laughs. The bastard laughs. "It's so funny how you think you have a choice," he snickers.

She finds her will again. "It's so funny how you think I don't. "

"No baby, I know you don't," he sneers.

She hangs up then. Mostly because she's got no comeback. He's right partly. If he wants her out she out. Depending on how hard he's willing to push.

"Who was that?" Jamal ask. He's still on the phone with Ruby.

"Oscar," she says trying to stay calm.

Jamal doesn't say anything. He leaves her to stare at the wall and takes his phone in the other room.

She lies there for a while contemplating her next move. Waiting. First, for Oscar to call back. Then for Mario to show up.

When a knock at the door finally sounds. It startles her. Jamal comes from the other room to answer it.

"What up Bitches."

Spooky stands at the door black hoody, eyes dark, on the hunt for his prey. When he sees her he smirks again. Making himself comfy on the couch right next to her.

Malani's breathing quickens. She doesn't want him here taking her breath away, Sitting next to her like there sixteen again. like he knows what he does to her.  
So, she doesn't acknowledge him. She lies there pretending like she didn't just have the guts to try and seek him out. Like she doesn't know he's here.  
Jamal stares. "Can i get you something a glass of water."  
"Nah homie, just give me space with ya cuz here. "  
Jamal nods then leaves.

It's silent. She doesn't want to look at him but she does. She makes sure he can see the anger in her eyes.  
But when she sits up, he's not even paying attention to her. He's already lighting up like it's house. He puts his feet on the coffee table like he owns it.

"Who said you could smoke in the house," she snaps!

"Oh, so you're talkin to me now."

He puts out the smoke he's lit.. And he takes his foot off the counter. When he looks at her, there's a darkness to his eyes that makes her uneasy. She doesn't like the questions he's about to ask.

"I'm assuming you called me, because you want to tell me the truth. Because thats the only reason you should ever be calling me," he sneers.

"I told you the truth. I can't make you believe me Oscar."

"You told me a lie, But you know what little liar it doesn't matter. What the hell do you want. Ruby said you wanted to talk. So talk. I'm listening. "

Gos, she hates how he's so harsh. She hates how he calls her little liar, instead of mi amor. She hates how he's knows she's hiding secrets and telking lies. Still, She composes herself, sitting upright. She takes his cigarette, and she puts it to her lips, lite lighting it. Taking into notice that the vein in his neck is throbbing, and his pulse is racing. She still make him feel something even if he's tries to pretend it's hate.  
Taking a long drag she puffs out the smoke and passes it to him. Her aunt might kill her for this later, but the smoke is calming her down.

"I heard you threw Ceaser out on the street."

"And."? He snaps.

She glares at him. "He's your brother Oscar."

"No, a brother of mine would have pulled the trigger. If he were my brother latrell would be dead. No brother of mine is a coward."

Malani fumes, the anger makes her want to scream, but she contains it.

'How can you say that," she snaps.

"What's it to you," he shrugs. "You have no buisness being in Santos buisness."

"I held that boy as a baby." She grits out.

"Yeah and when he could of used you, do you remember what you did then."

She doesn't answer.

"Thats what i thought," he sneers. "So don't come in here pretending like you care for him or me. You're a liar Malani, and a whore. "

"You promised you wouldn't make him be a Santos Oscar!" She shouts ignoring what he's just said. Ignoring herself falling apart.

Oscar laughs, " I promised you a white picket fence and a restauraunt on the shore too. I don't see you asking me to materialize that. Don't ask me to save him, it's too late."

She stands up then, " I hate you."

"The feelings mutual." He growls.

She screams in frustration then. "You wanna know why I left. Why I really left."

He stands up too. "Enlighten me."

She wants to, she's always wanted to tell him the truth, but staring at him, she can't. It'll break him down and tear him apart. It'll cause all hell to break loose and it'll make him hate her, possibly even more then he does now.

"I " she starts, but she doesn't finish.

"I can't." She finally whispers.

His face softens. He sighs. He breathes, then he sits back down.

She does too, when she does, she drops her head to his lap, and he puts his hand in her hair, and he knows. She knows he knows. What she's hiding it's only to protect him.

"You know you can tell me anything Malani. Absolutely anything. I would never hold it against you."

'Do you really hate me," she ask.

"Yes" , he says. " And no." She can hear the smile in his voice. "I would still do anything for you . Don't ever forget that."

"Then why won't you take Ceaser back."

"I can't. It's not up to me Malani. You don't think I'm worried about him, alone with fucking prophets after him."

"Then do something."

"Like what ," he yells. "Let him back in, is that what you want! You think any of the Santos would respect me after that!"

"You think Ceasor respects you now! You think I respect you now." She cries.

"He laughs, you never respected me ! not even when I saved you from the prophets.  
You ran back!"

You ran back to them!

"I didn't have a choice Oscar.!"

He gives her a menacing look. "You were the reason. You were always ever the reason.! You took me for granted. You used me."

She shakes her head, "No"

"Then why."

Why? Why? Why? God please stop asking why I left. Don't ask me why I chose them. She begs in her head. The tears fall. One by one. Like little silent witnesses to little silent lies. I never chose the prophets . I would never choose them.

"No answer still" he says. He shoves her off, like she the plaque. Like he never wants to see her again.

"I hate you," he says.

She wants to say I hate you too, but it doesn't come out, and it's not true anyway.

"He's staying here." She mumbles. "If you change your mind Ceasor will be here."

"And your leaving," he says. "You can't be here."

"Why not?"

He looks away. Then laughs. Then glares at her. "Because I've put a green light on you. I don't want you here. Go back to your perfect fucking life. Go back to your restauraunt and you rich boyfriend. You didn't think I knew did you."

"You checked up on me," she mumbles. "Why check up on someone you hate."

"Because your hiding something I know you are."

"Let it go," Oscar.

"Never, I'll never let it go. My mom died! And you. You were gone the next fucking morning like I was nothing to you! " he yells. "You were on a prophets arm  
Why I was alone and fucking breaking!"  
"I won't ever forgive you for that. Not even when I'm dead. Three days Malanie, but this time I mean it. Three days to pack up and get the hell out of free ridge. This time when you leave don't come back."

"When your ready Ceasor will be here," she whispers.

"I can't promise your life if you don't leave."

"I can promise you I'll leave." She whispers

-  
Thanks so much for reading! Hope you've enjoyed. Updates every other Monday! Feedback always welcome. I enjoy hearing what you think. As always, Happy Reading! 


	4. Chapter 4

Nows the time

When Mario finds her, she's lying upside down. Her eyes light with tears but there sliding down the sides of her cheeks, One by one by one.

"Mel", he whispers. "Baby pick yourself up. Your stronger than this."

"I'm not" she says. "I don't know what to do Mario?"

"I can't tell you what to do Mel."  
He lies beside her. Now there both upside down looking like the world might end, or fall apart.

"I was selfish." She whispers. "All those years ago. I should have told him Mario."

"You were eighteen and scared. Oscar was dead on becoming leader of the Santos, you did what you had to do. "

"I did what was easy Mario. I took the easy way out and it was a mistake. "

Mario stares at her like she's lost her mind.  
"You think Oscar would have let you leave if he knew the truth. You think he would have accepted the fact that you didn't want anything to do with the Santos. You think he would have chosen you over them"

"I never gave him the choice."

"MelStop"! He pulls her eyes to face him. "Stop blaming yourself. "

"But it was my fault," she whispers.

"No it wasn't, Oscar chose to be a Santos.  
It was the only choice he had back then, you know that as well as I. Melani or no Malani, the ending would have been the same. He was doomed from the start. but you weren't Malani. You've got a restauraunt. Your a chef , just like you were supposed to be. "  
"Staying would have changed everything. If you'd have told Oscar, it would have been for worst not the better. "

"You don't know that!"

"Really, where is Ceaser now. And Ruby, look what the hell happened to Ruby. This place is poison Mel."

Her heart sinks and she swallows the lump in her throat. Mario is right. Sometimes the past is meant to stay in the past. It doesn't change the fact that maybe Oscar was her better and without him she's her worst. Now, even now without him.

"Everything else is a lie." She whispers. At least to Mario she can come clean. It's not like she's ever hid things from him to begin with.  
"All of it Mario. I don't own the restaraunt on the Rivera "  
He looks at her like she's sprouted horns from her head.  
"What, no, I visited. Mel you made lobster and filet minion. I saw with my own eyes."

"It not mine Mario! I was only working there, not even as head Chef. I was chopping onions. "

"But you went to school. Malanie you had your internship with that Chef from France."

"I let Tyler talk me into it, then working at Les Amis, just until the money fell through. I didn't even see the trap."

Mario frowns. "Malanie, what are you hiding from?"

"The relationship I had with Tyler was toxic Mario."

"Malani what the hell does that mean?"

"He manipulated me into thinking we would be partners and he was investing the money. "

"How could you..."

"Fall for that, I know I'm supposed to be smart and perfect and "

"Mel," Mario whispers. "No one expects you to be any of those things."

Oh yeah, did you see the way your mother looked at me, like im the prime example of making it. don't expect me to believe that."

"Mel," my mother is proud, she'd be proud regardless.

"I don't know what to do Mario. Tyler is insane. I just wanted out, and it turned."

Mario sits up. "It turned what?"

"It turned into a bruised lip,"she mumbles.

"The fucker hit you! Seriously you've always had like the worst taste in men."

"I'm fine now Mario. I just can't go back."

"Mel," he sighs. "You can't run forever. God, why didn't you call the police on this guy".

"He's rich, his uncle is a politician, he has ways of twisting the truth." She sits up, takes a deep breath.

"So You feel safer here," Mario ask. "With Spooky slowly trying to break you?"

She nods. "I do. But if spooky finds out what I did, I don't think I'll ever feel safe."

It's midnight when the doorbell rings. Malani hears voices in the hall, and she knows it's Lil Spooky. She cant believe that name stuck. She smiles to herself, happy that Jamal invited him, and that Ceasor agreed.  
Jamal's mouth is going a hundred miles an hour. Malani smiles to herself, she hasn't seen Ceasor since he was a toddler, she wonders if he remembers her. No, that would be crazy.

She tries hard to fall back to sleep, but her dreams are filled with nightmares of Tyler finding out where she is. She hopes shes covered her tracks well. She hasn't swiped a credit card or used her bank account. The burner phone she holds can't be traced.

She tries to take an easy breath but the butterflies won't stop fluttering and her heart doesn't know how to mend itself.  
So she does the only thing she knows how to do. She makes her way to the kitchen, turning the light on in the hallway. There are no more voices in the house, everyone's safely in their bedrooms.  
She searches for the flour and the eggs and brings out the frying pan. There is no powdered sugar, and she's tempted to walk the nighttime streets to find some, even if that would be a mistake, just to calm her nerves.  
She doesn't though, she isn't stupid, and she's not trying to commit suicide.  
'I've put a green light on you". The words repeat over and over and over "I can't promise you your life."

"Well, you stupid idiot , if you kill me you'll never know what I'm hiding," she mumbles to herself.

She stirs the dough mixing mixing mixing, until her hand hurts and her heart doesn't . Until tears fall, into the hot grease she's put on the stove and the beignet's sizzle. She's so lost in love and pain and memories that she doesn't hear the footsteps. It's only when he talks that she sees him. And just like that her heart breaks a little more.

Ceaser stares back at her, and smiles.

"Sorry, I was just, I couldn't sleep and I smelled..."

"Hot grease," she laughs. " Beignet's, an old French recipe my father taught me."

Ceasor nods. "Smells good."

"Have a seat, " she says.

He pulls a chair out instantly while she eyes him suspiciously wondering if he remembers her at all.

She pulls the hot dough out of the liguid and places it in front of Ceaser. Gently she sprinkles hot cinnamon sugar over the dish. Not quite the same as powdered, but it will do for now.

"Thanks," he smiles a little sadly. She recognizes that sad smile from his brother.

"Don't thank me into you've bitten into it." She says.

Ceaser bites, starving. He eats it almost in one bite , and Malani drops another unto his plate. Happy that someone is hungry enough to eat.

"You have a big apetite don't you," she laughs.

Ceasor pauses embarrassed a little he hasn't eaten much in days. Only willing to take from Monsai when offered. He freezes at Malani's words.

"Sorry," he mumbles.

"Don't apologize." She laughs. "I'm happy someone's enjoying my cooking."

Ceaser takes another bite. "These are delicious. Oscar used to make these when I was little but he'd sprinkle pow..."

"Powdered sugar on the top," She finishes. exactly the way I taught him too. "

"Wait, your her". Ceaser asks?

"Her as in who?"

"My brothers first love," he asks quietly.

"He talks about me," she ask?

Ceasor laughs. "Hell no, not really, your like and unspoken topic. But I hear the other guys talk, and I remember bits and pieces."

"Bits and pieces,"she says quietly, "like what."

"This," he says pointing, "and hot cheetos."

She laughs "You weren't supposed to have that. Oscar still doesn't know I fed them to you."

Ceaser laughs.

"You made us happy," Ceaser says. "Even though I don't remember hardly anything. I remember that."

Malani turns away, turning the stove off, and cleaning her mess. She pours Ceaser a glass of milk and hands him the hershey syrup.

"Chocolate milk," he laughs. "Spooky loves chocolate milk."

"Trust me," I know. Melani smiles.

"So what happened to make him hate you?"

Malani is caught off guard by the question.

"It's getting late," she says. "We should probably head back up. "

"He hates me too you know." Ceaser says. " I tried everything he won't take me back. I almost wish I'd just have killed..."

"Don't ... she says interrupting him. Don't ever wish you were someone else to make someone happy. Besides, if this is anyone's fault it's Oscar's. He should have never put you in that position."

"What if he never forgives me. Oscar's the only family I have."

"He'll come around?" Malani says. "Eventually, besides, you have Jamal, and Ruby, and that wild haired girl that's always look like she wrapped too tight."

"Monsai."

"Yeah. And me. Now you have me. Trust me, no one knows your brothers wrath like I do."

Ceaser stands up and hugs her tight. "Thank you, " he says. "For everything".

Malani nods, "always."

"So this is your plan Malani? To hide out in your bedroom and eat freakin hot cheetos all year " Mario yells!

"Relax Mario, I'm not planning on hiding out all year."

"Then, for how long?"

"All of eternity," she corrects.

"Malani, there are like six muscle cars waiting for you to come down stairs. Does your uncle know the Santos are after you?"

'He and my Aunt are at a convention. Besides, why are you worried. They won't harm me , it hasn't even been three days yet. Their just here to let Oscar know if I leave town, which I'm not doing.'

Mario looks like he's about to have a meltdown. "This is not funny Malani,  
I'm calling your uncle."

Malani slaps the phone from Mario's hands.

"You honestly think Oscar will hurt me."

"No, but he'll close his eyes while his minions do it."

"Okay, Which is why I'm not going outside."

"What about the kid, they know he's here. You realize how much danger your putting him in. The Santos are pissed and the prophets want him dead. Your doing the absolute worst job at hiding him."

Malani sighs, "Your right , I didn't think of that."

"Don't do that," Mario says bothered.

"Do What?"

"Agree with me that quickly. It means your up to something again" He mumbles.

"I'm not up to anything."

"I got to go . I need a gift for the baby shower. Stay out of trouble," he warns .

"Mario how much trouble could I get into I'm practically on lockdown."

"Ummhmm ," Mario says. He warns her to lock the door, like she needs reminding.

Jamal and Ceasor have already gone for the day. Sneaking out the back door. Maybe just maybe this isn't the best place for her to be. What the hell was she thinking anyway. Oscar obviously doesn't want to find his brother, and maybe just maybe it's for a reason. As much as she hates to admit it. Oscar has never done anything without reason. As ruthless as he is, he always means to protect.

Despite Mario's advice she does something really stupid. She packs her bags while the house is empty. Auntie and Uncle will be back by tonight. Jamal should be fine until then.

She makes the bed, and leaves a note behind. Even though it's so 1990's, but a text would be to quick. Way to quick. When she's done, she sends a text to spooky. Hesitant at first, but pushing the button anyway.

Melani

" I'm leaving".

When she locks the door on her way out. Her phone vibrates.

Oscar

_Good girl._

She takes a deep breath. Walking past the two old Cadillac's . The men nod. Letting her know it's fine Oscar's approved, she can leave. The cold air makes her lungs hurt. The fear makes her lungs hurt too. What she's about to do is probably the stupidest thing she's ever done in her life, but it's all she can think of .

Three hours later, she's in her new apartment. Warm and snug with the illusion of safety. The card she's swiped to get here is probably her death sentence, but maybe just maybe if her calculation are right, maybe it might her savior.

He finds her, just like she expects him too. The cars parked outside. This time Oscar leaning on his like he's got all night. God, couldn't they have waited til she at least stocked the fridge.

She opens the door and he glares at her from the street daring her to walk past him.  
and she wants too, but she's not stupid. There are one too many Santos around for her to test how far she can push.  
He walks up to the door. It's almost night. Seriously she spent all day searching for an affordable apartment on the outskirts of town. How the hell did he find her that fast.

"We need to talk," he says.

"I'm kind of busy Oscar."

He looks like he might blow a fuse.

"You think this is funny," He smiles. "I have nine guys behind me who say otherwise. Invite me in."

"You know it's not an invitation if you demand it right," she snaps.

"Now Melani," !

"Fine," she sighs "but you have to promise to back off."

"No," he sneers.

"Then I'm not letting you in."

Oscar pushes her inside letting himself in and closing the door behind him and backing her into the nearest corner.

"You said you were leaving" he says. Once there alone.

"I did leave."

"You know what i mean." Oscar growls.

"I never said I was leaving free ridge. "Her voice comes out quiet. Because got damn it, she can't breathe with him all in her space like this.

"Why can't you go back to the Rivera huh! " Why now! He slams his fist into the wall next to her head and she flinches.

Nows clearly the time to tell him the truth.

"I can't okay she yells. "

She looks away from him and he roughly pulls her face back to his.

"Do you know I was supposed to kill you. Fuck Melani, I got away with letting you go the first time because you left. I can't let you go now, how the hell do you think that's going to make me look."

She doesn't realize she's crying. Tears are just falling.

He pulls out the gun, his eyes glaring at her. She looks at him like he's lost his mind. He'd never been violent with her, but there a first time for everything.

"You scared," he asks.

"Yes," she whispers.

"Good, you should be."

"The truth Malani, all of it. From the beginnng. I'm done playing games. You want to come back, we'll this is the price.

Her heart stops and skips and falls out of place.

"I can't" she says. It's a struggle to get just those two words out cause damn it he's really not playing this time. Still, she's a fighter she has to at least try.

He chuckles. "I can't believe you right now. It's like you don't get it. You know what your problem is. You still think I wouldn't hurt you. "

"You said you would do anything for me still" she says.

"Yeah, but I never said I wouldn't break you."

She watched the gun in his hand. Watches him caress it as. She tries to breathe.

"Start talking," he says.

"I'll leave okay", she cries. "I'll be gone by tommrow. I swear."

That offers expired. The only offer you have now is to start talking.

She looks away from him. Staring at the walls and the ceiling, and the stupid purple carpet.

"You don't have all day Malani." Oscar snaps.

Damn it, she feels like she's falling and there not going to be anything to catch her down below.

Are you going to shoot me if I don't, she ask.

Maybe, he laughs. Why else would I be holding a gun.

"I saw Ceaser today" she says he remembers us.

Oscar doesn't say anything.

And I heard you still cook beignet's the way I taught you.

With Powedered sugar, he says.

"How's he doing,"

"As best as a homeless sixteen years old can do Oscar.'

Why don't you let him at least redeem himself?

"Melani you have two seconds to get back on topic,'

"I don't remember what we were discussing" she smiles.

She swears he looks about ready to strangle her.

Thanks for reading! I know I've been MIA but first my computer broke, and then took a mini vacation for my birthday. I think I'm back on track now. Next chapter will be the big reveal. Thanks to all who have left comments it really motivates me. Let me know what you think and stay tuned for more ! Happy Reading xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Waiting for a moment

He closes his eyes, drops the gun to the floor and places his hand on his forehead like he has a migrane.

"I can't do this with you Malani." " I can't keep you safe if you keep coming back."

"Who says I need you to keep me safe.

"You need me. I know when you need me. I can feel it chica. I've known you since I was fourteen. I can tell by the way you look at me. I can tell by the way you breathe. By the way yours eyes don't glimmer with that hope you used to have.

I'm a long way from fourteen Oscar. I've changed, we both have. We're completely different now.

Some things never change he whispers. Like the way your heart beats when you look at me and the way my heart beats back. The way you look away when you lie and you play with your hair when your nervous. The way you run away from your problems, that's still the same isn't it.

He says that last sentence with disgust. Like it's her fault she keeps screwing up like it's not the world that keeps turning her upside down and shaking her until she can't think or breathe or feel.

Looking at him she sees the hurt laced in his eyes. She doesn't doubt it pumps through his blood like the poison she feeds him by not telling the truth.

She was the first person to break him, because Oscar never loved his mother, not the way a son should love his mother. He loved Malani more than he's ever loved anything except little spooky. Now he hates her with that same spark. Hate and love there only separate sides of the same coin right?

It could be the ache in her heart or the fact that despite what people say her heart hasn't healed with time. Instead it's grown calassed and cold. Yearning for only one person and he standing here now. Either way, whatever the reason she tells him the truth for once.

"I loved you. More than you can imagine Oscar. More than the air I breath." She says.

He glares at her, a wicked laugh escapes his lips. "You loved me. No, you never loved me. Do you remember when we found my mother, He whispers. She was broken and bleeding surrounded by needles and a bottle of pills. No breath was left in the room and it smelled like death. He whispers. "I don't blame you," Oscars says. "How could you ever love someone like me."

"I found You crying," Malani says. Trying to bring her back to life trying to put your mouth to hers so she could breathe, Ceaser watching cartoons in the other room oblivious to the world spinning until it crumbled. I loved you then. She says. "Even in your brokenness."

You, called 911 while I cried, while you cried too. Only Ceaser laughed in the front room, he whispers. The bathroom turned into a graveyard, you pulled me back he says out loud tears falling from his eyes. " I crumbled with my head on your chest with your fucking arm around me, a broken man, " he screams. You were keeping me together. I fucking loved you. I fuckin killed for you he screams. I thought you loved me then.

I did, Malani says. The tears are falling down her face as the memories resurface.

Oscar faces her now she watches his own tears fall silently escaping into nowhere. He moves in front of her glaring at her. His arms touch the wall caging her in. Anger evident on his face but he doesn't scream anymore. He put his forehead to hers and whispers angrily.

I called you the next day. No answer. Ceaser wouldn't stop crying. He thought he lost his mother, and he wasn't talking about the one lying in the casket. She was never a mother. I Wondered where you were. I was scared shitless thinking the prophets got you. My heart broke for months. Every single day I just kept hoping you were gonna walk through that door. I had a funeral without you. Crying for my dead mother with a baby on my lap, crying for you. Searching for you. Child services came after me the next month and the Santos were there for me, unlike you. You were gone, you were dead to me. He shoves her against the wall when he says it. Then, when you came back, it was like life again, like breathing made sense. Until I asked you why you left, and you said it was because you didn't love me, and you we're nt coming back for me. Just the papers to your fathers will.

I was Pregnant she whispers, with a baby Oscar. Our baby, and Scared, I was so fuckin scared Oscar. I knew that baby could never life here, it would never be safe here. So i gave him away, she whispers. I never wanted you to know. I swear to god I regret it, I swear to god I wish I could take it back, but I can't. It seemed like the right thing to do then.

His eyes look like they see ghost. You didn't think we could handle it spooky says bitterly. So you decided for us. You knew how bad I would have wanted it, he laughs. A fuckin son, he cries. Then he laughs, him and Ceaser would have been like brothers. We always talked about having a family. He says.

She watches as his tears slide down silently. Almost like there not there. She knows she's hurt him more than he's ever been hurt. Her gut twist at the pain on his face, and her own tears fall.

Yeah, when we were older, Malani says defensively. We weren't ready Oscar I wasn't ready.

So you decided I wasn't either. He snaps. You decided I could never be the father our baby needed.

Oscar, you were in a gang, she yells.

Only to keep you safe, he screams! Only to keep Ceaser safe! You new that Malani. His fist hit the wall again. She watches as blood flows from his knuckles. She doesn't know what he's trying to break. The wall are himself.

"I didn't want that for our son, she defends.

"You didn't want me," he says.

"That's not true , you know that", she whispers.

"It is. You decided to give our fuckin baby away all on your own Malani! Who knows where he ended up".

"I'm sure it was a good home Oscar. "

Oscar laughs. "But how do you know, have you seen him." Did you ever meet the parents.

"No, " she whispers.

"Did you see the parents."

It was a closed adoption.

"I can't believe you," he says." You knew I would have kept it." He glares at her.

"And offer him what," Malani yells. "A life with the Santos. The same life you offered Ceaseor. Look how well that turned out Oscar!"

His eyes grow dark. He turns to her like a demon with a target, she can feel him wanting to tear her apart and this moment she hates him just as much.

"Maybe if you had stayed and had the baby, our fucking baby. Maybe it would be different he says. Maybe I would have fought harder for that white picket fence."

"You wouldn't have," she whispers.

Your right he says. I wouldn't have. Once a gangster always a gangster, right Malani.

"Oscar that's not what i meant."

"Its exactly what you mean't" he snaps.

Despite what yoy think, I would have taken care of you Malani. I would have dropped bodies for you I would have made sure you and that child were safe.

"He is safe," Malani whispers.

"And What about you?"

"What do you mean", she ask.

"Why are you hiding here. "

"I'm not hiding. "

"Really," he snaps. "Your just here for the beautiful scenery. You give away our child because it's not safe in this town. But when you need to feel save you run here. You don't deserve my protection."

"I wasn't asking for it." She mumbles.

"Yeah, I know you never ask. You never think. You always just do what Malani wants it's always about you isn't it chica"

Malani doesn't answer.

"I'm staying here with you."

"What" She yells!

He glares at her "unless you rather die. Your choice. If i stay the Santos will think we're back together, it won't matter that I kept you alive. "

"Oscar I don't think that's a good idea.'

Too bad, he shrugs. "It's what's happening."

"Starting when," she yells.

"Starting now," he says.

Despite those last words Oscar leaves. He slams the door hard making the windows vibrate.

Left alone now, she should be able to move but she can't . She's frozen in place. The truth is out, and the world hasn't fallen apart.

When she composes herself enough, she realizes how thankful she is that she hasn't unpacked. She grabs her bags for the second time today.

She's not stay here alone with Oscar. She's not seventeen anymore. She doesn't know how to handle the tornado that comes with him. The two of them together would be a massive hurricane.

Turning the lights off, she heads for the door. When she opens it, Oscar's standing on the other side. Arms folded , eyes smoldering he pushes her back inside.

"The guy on the side of him, laughs. See, I told you she'd try to run. "

Oscar sighs. "Seriously I can't leave for ten seconds without you trying to runaway."

"You didn't even really leave yet, "she argues.

That's not the point, Oscar's whines. "Arent you tired of running."

She doesn't answer.

Vince stay here while I take care of some things.

Malani glares at him. "He's not staying here".

Spooky looks at her, he stays or you come. You're call.

I call neither she snaps.

Fine, Spooky says never mine, she's coming.

I'm not going, Malani yells.

Lock up behind her, Spooky says ignoring her.

He takes her hand , and God damn it it brings back memories and instead of pushing him away she holds tighter .

He looks down at her and smiles, kissing her on the forehead.

When she realizes how fast she fallen back into old habits, she tries to pull her hand away, but Spooky's already holding on too tight.

Maybe it's not as bad as she thought it would be. Her hand still fits perfectly in his, and he doesn't seem as angry as she thought he would be.

Instead, his arms seem open and forgiving. Maybe just maybe things can go back to the way they used to be, she can forget about her past and start over.

As she thinks this. She knows it's not true because she's already swiped a credit card she shouldn't have swiped, and Tyler will come looking her one way are another. It might take him a while but eventually h make his way to free ridge.

Hope you guys are enjoying. This was one of the hardest chapters to write. It's also one of the shortest. Still hope it was enjoyable. Xoxo Happy Reading ! Wattpad myworks/184749801-on-my-block-fanfiction


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Guys, I'm so sorry not sure how many of you are still reading, but I've been swamped with work and Unfortunately the next chapter isn't ready yet! So the next post has been moved to next Monday. Hope you guys understand ! 


	7. Chapter 7

Just A Little More Time

The car smells like cigeratte smoke and gun powder. It makes Malani want to throw up in her mouth, but she doesn't say anything. Awkward silence fills the air, and she's too afraid to look at Spooky.  
He's blasting J cole at top volume. When she reaches to lower the volume, he slaps her hand away.  
"My car, my rules," he says.  
"It's not like you followed the rules at my apartment" She snaps.  
"There weren't any rules at your apartment, you only had it for like ten minutes." He laughs.  
Malani rolls her eyes.  
Oscar lowers the music, and slows the car down.  
"So," he says, "now that the air is clear, let's get one thing straight. "  
She glares at him but his eyes are on the road.  
"This isn't real we aren't really back together chica."  
Malani shrugs, "Awesome, I would never get back together with you anyway."  
"Ha", he laughs "you wouldn't get back together with me! Your the one who had our baby and gave it away. I'm the one who's innocent in all this."  
"Innocent!" She yells."Innocent!" "If you hadn't joined the Santos in the first place we wouldn't be here. "  
"Your right" he says. "We would be, dead! The Santos, whether you want to believe it or not. They had your back Melani. The prophets put your father in the ground." " "What do you think they would have done to you, had you not been one of us?"  
"I was never one of you," Malani grits out.  
"You were always one of us," Oscar snaps. "Always have been always will be, I don't care how far you run, or how fancy your clothes are, or how many white boys you try to find a savior in. "  
Spooky looks at her with tired eyes. She knows that expression, it's the same one he wore as a kid. A daydreamy look of another life that could have been if they had been born in a different town, to different people.  
"This is just until things slow down, he says. Then you go back home, Understand?"  
" She revels in his words. She wonders how the hell he thinks he's going to get her to go back. Because she's not going back, not ever. she knows he means it though, and it's meant for good. He thinks its heaven she's going back to, fancy cars and a three star restaurants. It's a lie.  
"Will you let Ceaser back in," she asks?  
Oscar doesn't answer. The car is silent for awhile.  
"You know me better than anyone in this entire world, I think you already know the answer. "  
She nods , realizing she does. It's only a matter of time before Oscar finds a way to win his brother back. Blood is stronger than anything. And even though Ceaser has broken it, real blood bonds, real family never breaks . It's the reason she's sitting in the car right now with a guy who's supposed to hate her. It's the reason she's still alive.  
Oscar is right. Because when she had nowhere else to go, the Santos made sure she wasn't touched. Even before she'd known her father's secrets. But they hadn't made her join. They hadn't jumped her and made her promise her life , so why did Oscar have to. They could have both been free, not just her. It wasn't fair.  
"Where are we going," she ask?  
The window Is frosted from the cold outside and their breath filling the car. She traces a heart with an arrow going through it on the glass, she doesn't know why she does it or what its for. Put she stares at it as they shoot pass shops and cars, and people walking.  
'Where are we going," she asks again, thinking maybe Oscar hasn't heard her?  
"Keeping tabs on the prophets, " he mumbles.  
Malani's heart races a bit. "Oscar, you know.."  
"Your safe," he whispers. "I swear mi amor, chill. "  
She tries , but the thought of the prophets make her skin crawl, and her heart race, and her brain foggy. She hasn't seen one of them since she was seventeen and running away.  
She remembers running running running and cold steel being pressed to her cheeks. Her dad's faults being drawn out in front of her like a long life sentence she owed and had to pay the price for.  
How you gonna pay his debts. How you gonna pay. how you gonna pay.  
"You can have my first born. She spat in their face. Sarcasm and disgust dripping off her tongue. "  
The Santos had rescued her just in time. Bursting through locked metal doors and demanding her freedom.  
Oscar wasn't wrong, she'd needed them.  
The building they pull up to looks abandoned but she can tell it's a club. The girls that walk in are all dressed like there trying out for America's next top hooker.  
"I'm not going in there," she says.  
Oscar rolls his eyes.  
"Where do you think your safer? In there with me, or out here alone?"  
She undoes her seat belt and opens the door. Damn it, she hates it when he's right.  
"It'll be quick he says. recognizing her unease."  
He leads her through a dark alley past dirty garbage cans and loud music to a door. It's only 6 o clock, who goes to a club that early.

"Don't leave my sight,"Oscar warns.

As if she would want to anyway, she thinks. He grabs her hand holding it tightly in his.  
When they swing through two double black doors, the smell of smoke and alcohol fills her lungs. It's an unpleasant welcome that chokes her , making it harder to breath.  
Spooky doesn't look bothered at all. He weaves through tables and side doors like he owns the place. God, she hopes he doesn't own the place.  
Ladies walk pass them dressed in g- strings and no tops. They look her up and down like she's a threat.  
She follows spooky through one more door. At the table there are men playing what looks to be poker. Cigarettes and alcholol decorate the table. One man with a long black beard yells Spooky's name in excitement. Like he's Santa Clause.

Spooky lets her hand go, to hug the man in front of him.  
"Hook, its been a while man."

Hook nods, in appreciation of Spooky's presence. "What brings you here holms."

"Lil Spooky is in trouble."

Hook nods. "So I've heard."

Spooky looks him directly in the eye. "I need you to do me a favor. Just until I can fix all this bullshit."

"Whats that" Hook ask?

"I need you to keep an eye on him. Make sure the prophets don't lay a finger on him."

Hook looks concerned at the request, he shakes his head in refusal.

"I can't do that Spooky, My men aren't going to want to protect him, not without the Santos backing. They can't go up against the prophets."

"Don't give me that bullshit. Half your men or trained ex snipers." Spooky snaps.

Hook sits down. "Your asking a hefty request. What do i get in return?"

"Twenty Grand, cash." Spooky offers.

Hook laughs. "You think I need that money. The club brings that in three days, give or take. "

"Then, what do you want," Spooky ask?

Hooks eyes lay on Melani, gazing up and down, he smiles like hes proud of what he see's. "I could use a new lady to run the floors."  
Spooky contemplates in his head for a while.  
Malani can't believe him, she looks at him like he just sprouted a unicorn horn.  
"Deal," spooky says.

She goes breathless. Air leaving her lungs like she might pass out. She knew spooky hated her but he's lost his everlovin mind if he things she's going to stroll around here naked for these creeps.

"You wanted to help didn't you," he smirks.

Right now she wants to pull every strand of hair from his head one by one.

Then he burst out laughing. "Its not going to be her though," he tells hook.

"Why not," hook ask? "As far as I can tell, she's perfect."

"Because she's mine," Spooky grits out.

Hook thinks harder. "Ok, then, but you owe me. You understand, if one of my men get killed."

"Then they don't desrve to work for you in the first place, " Spooky says.

They shake on it. Then, Spooky grabs her around the waste, and damn it this place is so screwed up she melts into him. He notices pulling her in closer, safer.

"I can't believe you,"she snaps once the safety of the car envelopes her again.

"You were the one who wanted to help," Spooky snaps. I was just doing what you asked."

She smacks him on the arm. "I can't believe you would even suggest..."

"Relax, why are you even trippin. I told him no. "

Spooky starts the car up.

"Yeah but you promised him someone, who's it going to be?"

"Don't worry about that," Oscar snaps.

"No women should have to..."

"I said drop it!" Oscar yells.

Melani jumps at his sudden anger taken off guard. God knows she should drop it. But she doesn't. "When did you become this?"

"Become what?"Oscar ask angrily.

She doesn't say anything. Minutes go by. The car fills with silence.  
"Are you trafficking women?"

"It's a new hobby," Oscar says sarcastically.

"Oscar I'm being serious," Malani yells.

"That's the sad part," Oscar laughs.

She rolls her eyes. "Excuse me if I've forgotten all the ins and outs of what being a Santos is. " She whispers.

"Because you've been galvanting across the world with that white boy," he says in disgust. "Wearing fancy ball gowns. Sipping tea, eating cavier." He says in disgust.

She glares at him. "That's what you think my life was like."  
"No," he whispers. "I know it wasn't. If it was you wouldn't be here with me." He sighs .

Oscar pulls the car over and glares at her.  
"You haven't forgotten. You know what being a Santos means, and you know damn well a Santos wouldn't be part of trafficking."

"The Santos have changed since I was seventeen Oscar. You've changed." She hesitates, "A girl died."

Oscar punches the steering wheel. "And everyone acts like because I didn't save her, I pulled the got damn trigger. "  
"What , you think I'm Spanish Jesus. You think I can bring her back to fuckin life. "

Melani knows this part of him, the falling apart loosing himself spooky that know one gets to see. When the doors are closed and the curtains are drawn.

"I didn't mean it like that Oscar."

"Then what did you mean it like Malani. If you didn't mean it was my fault then what did you mean."

He looks at her , his eyes glazed. Sad. Her heart breaks because this isn't how it's supposed to be. Your supposed to grow up and make it out of here. Not stay and let this place eat you from the inside out.

"I only meant that ..." but she doesn't finish... she swallows the words cause she knows she's lost him and what she wants to suggest he's never gonna do.  
Instead she says "I mean things are changing that's all. I feel it brewing Oscar and I've only been here a week. I'm scared."  
He glares at her. Damn it, she forgot there unspoken rule, never be afraid. Never show a sign a weakness. Never say your scared. It's an intolerable weakness.  
He looks her in the eyes and her heart beats a gazillion miles a minute. Like it might burst from her chest and fly across the sky in a ball of fire.  
"What did you just say," he ask.

"Nothing."

"No, you said you were scared."

She doesn't look at him instead staring out the window wishing she were anywhere but here.

"So what Oscar. So got damn what. Is it a crime for me to say that. I'm scared, I'm scared I'm scared." She snaps.

He pulls her chin up so her eyes are looking into his. He smiles when he presses his forehead to hers. Breathing her in, like he can't really believe she's real. And being real how the hell did he ever loose her, how the hell is she not his.  
Then he whispers under his breath, light as a feather.  
"No baby, It's not a crime."


	8. Chapter 8

Laid Back Secrets

Melani wakes up halfway falling off the couch. The smell of bacon and eggs fills her nose, making her stomach growl in anticipation. She can hear spooky in the kitchen knocking pans, among the sizzling of bacon frying. Inside her head She's smiling, because it's been so long sense She's seen Oscar in the kitchen, but she doesn't let the smile reach her lips. Instead, she forces the smile back inside, and scolds herself for thinking things can go back to like old times, they can't.  
He looks over at her in that same moment smiling.  
"Morning " he says.  
"Good Morning " She mumbles back.  
"Hungry" he asks.  
Before she can refuse because she doesn't want to fall into the routine of Spooky cooking for her every morning someone knocks on the door.  
Really they pound on the door. She knows it's Mario because only Mario would pound on the door like he was running for dear life and this is the only way out.  
Spooky catches it before She does. Spatula in hand, he looks at Mario like he has lost his mind.  
"What the hell is wrong with you, " Spooky asks.  
"What," Mario shrugs. "You told me get here as fast as I could. So I did."  
Spooky rolls his eyes. "Where are the hot cheetos?"  
"Oh shit, I forgot them."  
"How the hell are you supposed to bribe her without them."  
"I could go back and get them," Mario offers.  
"No no, there no time," Spooky says. "Just never-mind."  
"Malani your going to have to lay low for a while stay in the house," he says looking at her.  
"As apposed to going where," she ask?  
"Anywhere." He says.  
She gives him a look and smirks, "maybe if you'd come with hot cheetos. I would have considered it. I don't see a reason to stay inside the house. "  
Because I don't want the Prophets to know your back. That's why, spooky shouts annoyed.  
Their already after Ceaser. I don't need them after you to.  
"So then, pretending I'm with you isn't working out quite as well as you thought."  
"It is working" he snaps.  
Then why do I have to hide? Melani asks.  
"Just stop asking questions," he says frustrated.  
"Mario will keep an eye on you. I have some business to tend to."  
"What buisness," she ask?  
He doesn't answer, just gives her look, and she drops the subject.  
Mario lays back on the couch.  
Spooky approaches them with two plates of food.  
Malani puts her foot on the coffee table crossing her arms over her chest. "He makes it sound like he's hired you as a babysitter"  
"Well, I could use the money." Mario jokes.  
Malani smacks him on the arm. "It's really not funny."  
"Oh come on, it not like you had plans for today." Mario says through a mouth full of bacon.  
"How do you know? "  
"Because you've never had any girlfriends. It's always been you , me and spooky."  
Malani takes a piece of bacon from the plate and nibbles.  
"You don't know everything she whines."  
"No leaving til I get back." Spooky orders. "Mario your in charge."  
Malani break down into laughter.  
"I picked him because he's the only one you trust. But if you think this is a joke I can easily get one of the guys to stay."  
"Your serious," she says.  
Spooky's expression stays the same.  
"You don't need to keep me under lock and Key,"she says. "Nobody's going to hurt me here. Not even a prophet." She mumbles  
She's knows for a fact they won't hurt her, but she's never going to tell him why. She never going to tell them what she bartered in exchange for her safety.  
"That was always your problem," Spooky says with irritated laughter. "You always thought you were god damn invincible."  
"I am invincible," she mutters. Not because she thinks she is bit because she knows it gets on Spooky's nerves. "Like wonder women," she says.  
"Oh yeah," he says bending down to kiss her lightly on the forehead. "Fine, be invincible here safely at home."  
"I'm not a toddler "she yells at his back.  
Spooky doesn't answer, He just leaves, then closes the door behind him.  
It's just her and Mario , who happens to be licking the last of syrup from his fork.  
"For a gangster damn he can cook."  
Malani rolls her eyes. "That's where your head is right now, really Mario?"  
Mario looks confused." Where else is my head supposed to be?"  
"I don't know." she yells." On finding a solution to get little spooky back home so big spooky can get off my case."  
"You know that's not going to get him off your case right?"  
Malani shrugs, "maybe not, but with his little brother at home he won't stay in this tiny apartment with me. I can't take it anymore. I'm going insane Mario."  
"It's only been one night," Mario says.  
"Yeah and in that one night I told him about the baby."  
Mario drops his fork on his plate. "What? Are you insane!"  
"Not completely. I didn't tell him the whole truth, just part of it."  
Mario glares at her. "I'm guessing you left the important parts out?"  
"If you mean the whole I entrusted my baby to the prophets , that would be a yes. Although it would have been a perfect time," Malani says thoughtfully. "It's possible he's too busy to murder me."  
"Tell him that, and I'm sure he'll clear his schedule."  
"I thought I would be able to find him Mario." Her heart breaks when she says it. "It was supposed to be a perfect plan." Hand the baby over, steal the baby back, and then really put the baby up for adoption. But the mole she'd thought she'd planted among the prophets had either been caught or too chicken to go through with it. Either way, the baby had gotten lost. She had really given her child away to pay a debt back from her father. Now, who knows where he could be.  
If spooky found out, we'll that didn't matter. He was never going to find out. As far as he was concerned, their child had been given away through the foster care Center to a safe and happy home.


	9. Chapter 9

Unwanted Guest

Mario is sleeping with his mouth open, figures. Malani spends five minutes trying to throw French fries into his mouth before she completely gives up.  
They've binged watched old episodes of Naruto on netflix. They've eaten the pizza that Spooky so kindly left in the fridge and still he isn't back. The sky has grown dark. She gets up to see if the door is locked. One day, one day with people in this freaking apartment and she's grown used to it.  
She hits Mario on the head with a tennis ball she finds on the floor. He jumps up stunned.  
"Oh my god, what's wrong. "  
Your're phone's been ringing off non-stop she says pointing to where it lies on the floor.  
What time is it Mario ask.  
9:30 she says.  
It's Ruby, "God I swear the kid doesn't stop...  
.Go, she says.  
He gives her a look "You sure your going to be okay"  
Malani shrugs , "No one knows I'm here Mario. Its fine"  
I'll be right back.  
Mario, she says annoyed. You've been here all day keeping me company. This is ridiculous. The prophets aren't after me, you and I both know that, even if Spooky does'nt.  
Mario nods. "Maybe its about time we tell him the whole truth Malani. Not just about his son, but about who has him. Who we gave him to, Mario corrects.  
Why are you suicidal. She ask sarcastically.  
No, but since Amber got pregnant I've felt differently about the whole thing.  
It wasn't even yours , she sighs.  
But if it had been, and I didn't know. It would n' t have been fair.  
"Because life has been so fair to us," she says angrily.  
"Maybe he'll take it better than we think," Mario says standing.  
"You really believe that," she ask.  
"No, " he shrugs. "But what if it come out. What if the prophets tell him, before you ever get a chance to. What then?"  
"They won't."  
Mario laughs. "You think their going to keep your secret forever. You think they'll stay loyal. They won't even tell you where he is! If he's even still alive Malani!"

"Don't say that! She screams. God Mario, please don't say that! Don't say he's not alive."

"Its the truth, face the truth. We might never find him, without Spooky !  
"I can't tell him now." Not that part Mario. He won't forgive me for that part , Justlet it go." 

"Your willing to let your son go," he snaps.

He walks to the door when she stops him with her words.

"Its not just my secret , its yours too, you've helped me hide it all this time. How do you think he's going to feel about that Mario."

"Maybe, I don't care anymore he says" Maybe I'm sick of keeping secrets. Maybe I should just tell him myself . Take his revenge however he dishes it."

"You don't mean that," She whispers.

He doesn't answer, just leaves, closing the front door behind him. Leaving her alone in the dark cold apartment.

She regrets it five minutes later, with the Tv. on or off. Its the same. Fear creeps up her spine like a lost friend that misses her. Refusing to let go.

She turns all the light on. The memory of her and Spooky as teens swim around teasingly , like it wants to pull her back into the past.

She wants to fix it, want to go back and keep the baby, wants to go back and fix everything. Wants to go back and never talk to the boy with iced donuts and bright eyes. Forget he exist, forget love, forget everything.

But the world doesn't work that way. Mistakes made are never unmade. You can't erase and start over and delete love. You can't wish it away. Time might tug at it. twist and tangle it, until you think its gone, but it always boomerangs itself back. Always finds a way to make it to the forefront of your reality.

Someone knock on the door. She wonders if Mario's changed his mind. Its just like him to come back and make sure she's okay. To say he's sorry, To say I'll keep your secret til the end of time, like he promised her from the start.

Malani wraps a blanket around her shoulders, smiling to herself. Happy that some things always stay the same. That although Oscar has turned into Spooky. Mario is still Mario.

She unlocks the door, not even checking to look through the peephole the way Spooky warned her too. Not thinking twice or worrying for a second about who could be standing on the other side. 

"I hope you you brought hot fries," She smiles. 

The smile quickly fades turning to panic, and panic to fear.

A crooked smile stares back at her, blue eyes she hasn't seen in weeks. She grips the blanket tighter and tries to close the door.

He pushes it open, shoves it really. "Seriously, you run away to this he laughs, what a dump."

"Tyler", She mumbles still in shock.

Tyler just laughs. "Did you miss me Love ?"

Thanks for the love guys! I appreciate all of you who have been reading. I've been so busy lately there's been no time to work on this story. Looks like the quarantine has just opened up my schedule. So hopefully new chapters soon. For those of you who found it easier to read on wattpad. Here is the Link. story/184749801-on-my-block-fanfiction


	10. Chapter 10

Where Spooky Goes

Oscar sits in the church pew. The pastor turns the other direction pretending like he doesn't see him. "I guess all Saint aren't welcome here," Spooky says.

The Paster pauses for a second, looks at him, then he smiles before sitting.

"Everyone welcome", he says. "Although I appreciate good irony". He surprises Oscar by sitting next to him. Like he just any other person. Like he holds no threat. Like he didn't just preach last weekend that Oscar was the problem, the vain of his existence.

"Its not always easy walking around like I own the place." Oscar says. "Pretending like I don't value life at the slightest. I should have been a damn chef by now. A beach house villa near the coast of Spain serving fillet minion to the rich for the big bucks. That was the dream, not slumming it here in free ridge." He snaps.

"It's not too late," the pastor says. "Your dreams can still come true."

Oscar laughs a pathetic laugh. "You got it wrong, its way to late. Its been too late. It was too late the moment I was born."

"Now that ain't no way of thinkin boi" The pastor strokes his beard and then fold his hands in his lap.

"You know what I come from?" Pastor says.

"No," Oscar says rolling his eyes, "I don't."

"A deadbeat father, a mother who slaved day and night just to make ends meet."

Oscar doesn't answer.

"We all come with challenges," Paster says. "Problems handed down from the previous generation."

'Some of us more than others. " Oscar bites.

"Anything broken can be fixed, in time, with the lords help."

"Don't tell me about the lord," Oscar snaps. "The Lord don't listen to guys like me, with blood on their hands, dripping down their fingetips like some kind of poison."

Paster laughs.

"You think it's funny," Oscar asks?

"Boi you ain't lucky enough to be something as invincible as poison. You ain't nearly as destructive as you think you are. You're human Oscar. Just like the rest of us."

"I just want to save him."

Pastor sighs. "So do it, save your brother, but know that hole you're digging just keeps getting deeper and deeper and deeper." Paster looks at him with tired eyes. "You see yourself as heartless. but I've watched you grow. watch you say God don't help people like you, then fall on your knees and pray."

"And it never works." Oscar snaps.

"Maybe you just keep praying for the wrong things. For everyone's safety but your own. First your father then your mother, that girl that you used to follow around."

"She used to follow me around"!

"Whatever," Paster snaps. "All I'm saying is you keep searching for a way out, for everyone but you. If you go to that woman for help..." the pastor sighs. "Then so help you God."

Oscar turns angry his expression changing into something he despises , something more like Spooky. " Why you talkin like you don't know how deep I already am. There is no escaping," he says menacingly.

The paster turns to him. "Where there is a will there is always a way."

Oscar grinds his teeth." I didn't come here for a lecture."

"Then what did you come for?"

Oscar doesn't answer.

Pastor smiles , then stands. "I pray god watches over you Spooky."

Pastor Frank has tried to save Oscar so many times. The first time he pulled the trigger, the time his mom died. That day he decided that the Santos were the only family he ever had. Pastor Frank never gave up. Maybe that's why he keeps coming back. Because Pastor Frank is the only person who's ever tried to save him.

"Thank You," Oscar whispers. Then he walks out.

The thoughts been planted in his head since this morning. The only way to get Ceaser back is to risk everything. The only way to risk everything is to go to Cuchillos herself. He rather not. It feels like jumping off a cliff with no parachute. Like being in a room with no air, like knowing death lies ahead. "Damn it Caesar all you had to do was shoot Latrell. That was it," he curses to himself.

He takes the thought back a second later, because partly this is his fault. He didn't raise Ceaser to be a killer. He sheltered him, protected him from the bad as much as he could. Maybe that's where his fault lies. Why would he ever think the boy could kill a classmate. He isn't numb to the world yet. He still believes in rainbows and butterflies and happy endings.

"You raised a coward", Cuchillos laughs. Its the first thing she says when he arrives. She takes the words right out his mouth. Red fingernails hold a wine glass filled with Vodka as she looks at him in disgust.

"He's not". Spooky defends.

She stops laughing and looks at him. Its a mistake and he shouldn't have said anything.

"Sorry, its just, he tried to go back and finish the job."

"And.."

Damn it this is embarrassing. "The gun jammed."

AHHAHAHAHAH , Her laughter fills the room. She almost chokes on the liquid going down her throat.

"Oh god, tell me your joking." Cuchillo says laughing more.

"So, you want me to save him,"she drawls out. "Take the target off his back." She taps her head like she's thinking. "You know what she smiles, "I'll do it."

His heart stops. Its still panicking. He should ask what she wants in return she always wants something in return.

"You've been loyal to me Spooky. Consider it a favor."

He nods. " Thank You."

When he exits he's careful. He doesn't let anyone know what he's thinking. What he's feeling. He keeps his face emotionless, the way his heart still is. He knows better than anyone there are no favors in life.

Its not easy. He wishes he was walking away for good, walking away forever. God damn it, its always in the back of his head. He's always searching for a way out.

When hes finally in the clear, he starts the car and drives away. For a brief second, he pretends he's never coming back. Like he'll pick up Ceaser and drive away to a beach town in Virginia, far away from Free Ridge .

The moment comes too fast. He's never truly ready for these things.

If Ceaser says the right things it'll be fine. If he doesn't panic. If he doesn't loose his cool. If he doesn't give any indication that this is a setup. Who is he kidding their all dead.

If Malani knew where Ceaser was right now, She'd kill Oscar herself. So many school afternoons playing mom, and she gives there child away like its a hot tamale. He needs her out of his head. This solves two problems with one. Get rid of the Prophets and take the target off Ceaser's back. With the Prophets gone, he can stop protecting her. He can pretend that she doesn't exist. He can put the past behind him.

He enters the prophets territory cautiously. There even more messed up than he is. He doesn't want to make a wrong move.

He follows the Prophet down hallways and backdoors. Oscars heart doesn't beat out of his chest this time. He stays as calm as he can. Prophets can smell fear. Luckily he knows how to hide his.

Finally, they bring him to Ceaser. He hides the relief. Buries the joy the way he usually buries pain. Instead, his face fills with anger. He goes through the motions. The punching,the dragging him out. For once, the lies are a good thing. For once, the lies keep them safe.

Its only when their out of Prophet territory that they laugh it off high fiving. Pretending like they didn't almost risk their lives. His heart sinks, sinks , sinks. He wonders how the hell this is better then needle filled floors . How the hell is he any different then his mother. He didn't ask to be a father to a brother. Maybe he should have let them take the baby all those years ago. Maybe this is his fault. Maybe, Maybe, Maybe. A thousand Maybe's , a million wrongs. If Mahlani had said she was pregnant, maybe he'd have fought harder for a way out, then Ceaser would be safe now. Maybe this is her fault. Or, Maybe this is just normal. Shoot outs, and drive bys.

Regardless, he high fives Ceasor like this is the life. Like he so damn proud of this mess he's created.

Truth is there's no way out for him, but if he can just find a way for Ceaser to break free. That'll be enough.

"Now what, " Ceaser says

You come home, Oscar grins.

It's morning when Spooky reaches Malani, he feels guilty. He brings hot fries this time, even though its too early in the morning for them. He also brings donuts. Ones with pink sprinkles just for her.

He turns the key expecting her to be there. Maybe lying on the couch. He expects them both to be angry, her and Mario. They'll be fine once they know the prophets have been taking care of. They'll be glad to know Ceaser can come home.

He turns the key. He knows something wrong when he does it. It's too quiet. Even the air is too calm. Malani should be biting Mario's head off by now.

He finds silence when he opens the door. A white blanket lies on the floor . Mahlani's phone is on the dining room table.

He doesn't need to call out her name to know she's gone. She's run away like she always does. He doesn't even get the courtesy of a note. The anger builds up in him like a volcano. He wants to scream. Stop running away. Stop leaving me behind, stop letting me go.

He stares at wall for a minute. Laughs at himself. He's an idiot. Stop falling in love with a girl whos never wanted you. "Let her go," he whispers to himself .

Then Spooky gets up, locks the door and he leaves . 

At least this time Ceaser is at home waiting.

Thanks for reading guys. Have you watched Season 3 of on my block yet? I have and I don't know if I was happy or dissapointed with that ending. It was so bitter sweet, Anyway, this was the hardest chapter to write. I hope you enjoy it all the same. Let me know what you think ? Xoxo Happy Reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Dazzle Me

Malani lets the gold shimmery material of the dress wrap around her ankles. Her painted red lips hold a fake smile as she concentrates on nodding, smiling and slowly sipping the champagne drink.  
She has no idea what the lady in silver is talking about. Sounds like Stock in orange juice and sales in coffee bean, Okay, maybe she does, but she can careless on how the elite make their money.  
Tyler keeps holding her hand like he's scared shes gonna runaway at the stroke of midnight, like Cinderella. Maybe Cinderella ran because she never wanted to be with the prince in the first place, maybe she felt like a shiny wrist watch dangling from the princes arm and all she wanted was an escape.  
"Such a beautiful fiance you have," Tyler dear. The old woman brings out a hand to shake Malani's. "The names Melissa, I've heard so much about you. How was school in Paris?" 

"Lovely ", Malani answers.

Here's the thing about the elite. They never question anything. Tyler says she went to school in Paris and that's where she's been the past few weeks then everyone just believes it. No questions asked.  
She knows she doesn't look like she has money. Not enough to fit in with the high and mighty of this crowd. She looks exotic though with her long brown braids swept up into a bun and the gold chandelier earrings dangling like real diamonds. That's excuse enough. Men love arm candy, and the business men in this room know Tyler can care less how big her bank account is.

The thought of Oscar comes to mind and what he's going to think when he finds her gone. Hes going to think that shes run away again. Just like all the times before . But even worst then thinking shes runaway, he's not going to chase her. He isn't going to stroll by in his red impala and rescue her. She's stuck here in this world of food and gems and fancy parties, until she sets herself free again.

For now, She plays the part sipping champagne and holding Tyler's hand. She doesn't know why he wants her here. There are a dozen blonde haired and blue eyed single beauties in the room. She twist the engagement ring around her finger. The diamonds sparkle under the white light. It fits her snug like a tiny shackle, threatening to bind her to him for life.

"If Tyler hadn't asked for my hand, I probably would have never returned," She fakes laughs.

"Oh I know, life in the city can be addictive, before I met Ed here, I was quite promiscuous."

"Oh, I'd love to hear about it," Malani smiles. " Perhaps we should take up space near the bar and leave the men to their boring conversation on the export of coffee beans."

"Oh, your my kind of Woman, " The older woman smiles.

Tyler gives her a look as she lets his hand go. Its a promising threat. Screw me, and I'll make sure your name is dragged through the mud faster than quicksand. I'll make sure you never work anywhere ever again. Stay, and you can live like a Queen. Those were his words back in the apartment of Freeridge, while she silently hoped spooky would walk through the door.

Funny, she wanted Spooky to save her, but only so she could leave. How come the Prince always wants to keep the Princess, and sometimes so does the dragon.

"I want my father's money back," she'd said.

She's never cared what these people thought of her , that's not what keeps her the promises of fixing the things he's broken begin with.

"I'll give you what I said, A lavish lifestyle. A restaurant in the hills. I just want you back."

She wondered if Tyler believed his own lies. If he actually believed he would be the things he said he would be, do the the things he promised.

"If you touch me again Tyler..."

"I'm sorry, never again Malani, I promise. It was a mistake," his blue eyes pleaded. "Please come back Aunt Mildred wants to know what happened. She needs you, I need you." 

"I'm not going back to Alexanders" She said . "Its time for me to build my own name."

"Whatever you want" He'd nodded kissing her. "She'd held back the disgust and She'd let him.

She'd come back to the loft they'd shared. She'd placed the diamond engagement ring back on her finger. So far, Tyler hadn't mentioned plans of opening her restaurant, and for whatever reason, she was reluctant to push the issue. It had only been two days but she was falling back into a routine that was sure to backfire.

There were things about the Alexanders that She hadn't know at the start. If she had perhaps she'd have left them alone. She would never started anything with Tyler. It wasn't a secret that politicians fought dirty, and Tyler's father was just that. Which explained why he was such a brat. It also explained why they were able to hide things so efficiently . Money laundering, drugs, trafficking, ties to the mob. It's why she really hadn't fought him. Its why she was really scared to run. Tyler didn't know she knew. Perhaps he wouldn't have pulled her so close, or perhaps in his twisted mind he was keeping her safe. But she'd been warned by enough women to know better. 

"Be careful " Some would whisper. Sometimes it would be an older women who were friends of the family. Sometimes it was younger women he'd gone to college with . Right now, it was Melissa, the women he'd just introduced her to.

The large diamond studs in her ears were real. Her gray hair was swept elegantly into an updo. She ditched the champagne for a mixed drink at the bar. Malani followed her lead and did the same.

"Do you know what your getting yourself into," She asked Malani once the bar tender had handed them their new drinks and walked off.

"I can't tell you yes and actually believe it", Malani answered. "I'm just trying to figure out a way out of this."

"And have you found one," She asks.

"Not one, where Tyler doesn't go ballistic and starts searching for me," She answers.

"Your like a shiny new toy that he thinks belongs to him, the only way is to let him get bored. I'm just afraid you don't have the time for that. That family s toxic. I would hate for a smart women like you to get trapped."

"It too late," She answers.

"Do you know what that family's into?" The old women whispers.

"No " Malani says. Its a lie thats safe. She's better off trying to find out what the old women knows.

"There's a lot of stolen money that family owes the mob. They've been stealing from the poorer for years trying to pay off a debt. It's worked for the most part. That family is becoming a mob on their own now. They need to be stopped."

"Sounds impossible"

Maybe, she shrugs. "But sometimes if your play your cards right, you might just end up being the Queen.

'What are you getting at, Malanie asked. Its hard to trust a women decked in gold and diamonds.

That family owes my family money. I want it back, She smiles. By any mean necessary of course.

No offense Malanie, Says but you dont exactly look like your in need of a large paycheck.

The old women giggles. Not everything is about money child. Some things are on principle. Richard Alexander sold my father a dead company. I want our money back, but not just that, I want to break him the same way he broke me.

"And you think some kind of way I can help?"

He trust you more than he should. "Tyler thinks your weak. He underestimates you. . Take the Alexanders down and I'll give you anything you want. Including this. "

She slides a picture over to Malanie. It a school photo. A young boy with black curly hair smiling back at her. He's missing a tooth in the front, and for a second she think she recognizes him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean by this " Malanie says sliding the picture back I don't know this...

"He's your son," the old lady interrupts . " Marcus Valencia Ortega. and I know exactly where he is. "

Wattpad Link for OMB: 865674622-on-my-block-fanfiction-dazzle-me

Wattpad Link New Story : story/117572780-black-american-princess

Hope you guys have been staying calm and keeping safe. I don't have the time I thought I would to write the longer chapters I used to. Hope you guys enjoy it anyway. Because I know your're waiting on more chapters I given you a link to one of my similar stories on wattpad. As always XOXO Happy Reading!


End file.
